Everybody Loves Ana
by FiftyShadesFan78
Summary: After the belt incident, Ana moves on. Who all will fall in love with Ana? This is another idea I've been playing around with when i have experienced writer's block on my previously posted stories. I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks since the man I fell in love with hit me 6 times with a belt.

Kate is finally back from Barbados so tonight we're drinking together.

"Bitch, you're hot!" She exclaims when I enter the living room after getting dressed.

"Thank you! You look pretty hot yourself."

"Now let's go party and forget about those Grey men." Kate and Elliot got into a fight about something minuscule after they returned from Barbados but being ruthless and stubborn, Kate won't let it go.

"Let's do."

We get to the club and start slamming back the drinks without abandon.

After being there for a couple of hours we start to really feel the effects of the alcohol. We're sitting at our booth and I observe Christian and Elliot walking in. "Kate, they're here." She turns around and looks at them.

"Let's go dance and ignore them."

Kate and I dance together and grind on one another.

As we're grinding slowly, she puts her hand on my cheek and kisses me softly on the lips shocking me. "Kate."

"No, Ana, just let it happen." She kisses me again softly but quickly deepens it and I reciprocate. "let's go home." I nod. She takes my hand and leads me off the dancefloor.

As we're leaving, Elliot stands in front of us to stop us. "What are you two doing?" He asks.

"Enjoying ourselves. Excuse you." She says as we walk past him and I laugh.

Once in the elevator, her lips crash into mine again and our hands exploring each other's bodies. We make our way home and the same happens as soon as we get in the door. We are all over each other. We make it to her bed and spend the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies.

I wake up in the morning startled. I look around and realize I'm naked and in bed with a naked Kate. "oh my God." I slip out of bed and run to the bathroom and throw up. I had sex with my best friend.

"Ana?" I hear Kate calling me. I slide into my room and slide on some yoga pants and a t-shirt and go back into her room.

"Kate." I say.

"What's wrong Ana?"

"Kate… we had sex."

She frowns slightly. "Ana, do you regret it? It was amazing."

I sigh and sit down beside her. "No. I don't regret it. I really enjoyed it. It's just confusing."

She rubs my back lightly. "It was your first time. It's okay to feel confused. I'd done it before but I really really enjoyed it with you."

"But I love dick Kate. I don't get it."

She laughs. "Baby, I love dick too but I'm bisexual meaning I enjoy both. I'm guessing you are the same and it's perfectly fine to explore your sexuality Ana."

I nod and she kisses me softly again. I even enjoy the sober kiss.

"I should go to work. I will see you when I get home?" I ask.

"Of course."

When I get to work, I get a text from Christian. Attached is a picture of Kate and I making out on the dancefloor.

So you've switched teams? – C

Not that it's any of your business but no. I just play for both teams now. – A

That should placate him.

Christian's POV

I was surprised when I saw Ana and Kate at the club. Elliot and I had a seat at a table adjacent to the dancefloor when we saw the girls go to dance. We were shocked when we saw them grind on each other and then the next thing we saw really shocked us. They were making out. I take a picture. I need to ask her about this.

"Bro. That's hot! I'm gonna try to go home with them." Elliot gets up and walks off.

"What the fuck?"

I see Elliot get rejected and comes back to our table. "They shot you down?" I laugh.

"Shut up bro."

"Let's go."

I want Ana back but she's been shutting me down at every turn.

I send her a picture of what I witnessed and ask her about it the next day and she just comes back with how she plays for both teams now.

Part of me is enraged but the other part is… jealous? I don't do jealous. I'm being ridiculous.

Ana's POV

2 weeks later

I've been feeling sick for 2 weeks. I haven't been keeping anything down so I decided to go to the doctor. At first I attributed it to our night out partying but it isn't going away.

They do blood tests while hooking me up to an IV because I'm dehydrated.

The doctor comes back into the room. "Miss Steele, it seems you're pregnant. We can give you something for nausea as well as prenatals and that should prevent you from becoming this bad again."

"I'm.. wait… what?"

"You're pregnant. We are going to do a scan really quick to find out how far along you are."

After an ultrasound, it's confirmed that I'm 6 weeks pregnant. Oh no. Christian. Do I tell him. He will be angry. Ugh. I'm not ready for his reaction and I know he doesn't want children so I need to just disappear at least until my baby is safe. I'm going to meet with him. I won't tell him until I feel him out and find out if he wants kids. I send him a text.

You asked me to join you for lunch weeks ago. Does that offer still stand? – A

Definitely. Meet me at my office. -C

At 11:45, I'm on the elevator to the 20th floor. When I exit the elevator, Andrea sends me through and I enter his office. He looks up "please, have a seat Ana."

We sit and eat our subs and have a casual conversation.

"I want you back Ana. Over the last 4 weeks I've been in perpetual hell and I need you. No rules or punishments. Just a vanilla relationship."

"Christian, I want to get married and have kids someday. Is that something you want? Because if not, this will never work."

I see him visibly tense at the mention of kids. "Marriage yes. Kids… I don't know.. I don't think I ever could."

"Okay. We won't work then." I give him a kiss on the cheek and stand to leave.

"Please, Ana. Reconsider. Maybe in 10 years we can revisit kids but I don't see it in my near future."

"I don't want to wait 10 years Christian. I have to go." I give him one last soft kiss and walk out the door and don't look back. When I get into my car, I burst into sobs.

I know what I have to do now. I go to pull money out of my account and stop by the house to grab some clothes. I go to the airport and pick out the next flight out to anywhere.

5 years later

I've been living in Germany for 5 years. My parents are the only people from my past I've kept in touch with. I've been working as a preschool teacher since shortly after I arrived here.

I'm going to the states this weekend to visit my Dad. He's only seen Christina a handful of times since she was born. He wants me to accompany him as his plus one to Kate's wedding. He didn't tell me who she's marrying but I suspect that it's Elliot Grey. Therefore, I know I will have to face Christian so I'm scared about that part.

We arrive in Seattle on the morning of the wedding and are greeted by my Dad at the airport. "Daddy!!" I run to my Dad and give him a hug. "Dad, this is Tony, my husband."

He growls. "You couldn't tell me you got married Annie?"

"I wanted to tell you in person."

Tony is a 32 year old military doctor. He works at the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Germany. He is 6'4" and pure muscle. He has hazel eyes and blonde hair. I met him by chance at a park when I was about 6 months pregnant and I almost fell when I ran into him but he caught me. I felt the connection instantly. We became fast friends and he supported me throughout my pregnancy. We didn't start dating until Christy was 1 but we quickly realized we were in love and married about 3 years ago.

A ball of copper hair goes running past me and into her Grandpa's arms. "Papa!!"

"Hey baby girl. How is my favorite munchkin?"

"I'm great Papa. Daddy Tony got me a pony for my birthday. A real one!!"

"Did he? You will have to show me sometime."

She nods. She loves that pony.

"We just need to get checked into our suite and change and we will be ready to go." I say.

"Okay Annie. I'll take you."

He takes us to the Fairmont and we check in and shower and change. We meet my Dad in the lobby.

We get into his car and he takes us to Bellevue. Yes, she is definitely marrying Elliot. I'm sure she will be surprised to see me. I wonder if she thinks I left because of her. We continued to sleep together until I decided to vanish 5 years ago.

We are greeted at the front door by Grace. "Ana?!" she hugs me. She looks at my Dad and Tony and then down to Christy. Her eyes widen. "Ana?"

"I'm sorry. This is Christy and this is my husband Tony."

She nods and shakes Tony's hand and crouches down to my daughter's level. "Hello Christy. I'm Grace. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Grace. You seem like a very nice lady."

She smiles at her. "I try. You ready to go to a wedding?"

She nods and takes her hand excitedly and Grace walks her into the house and we follow behind. I have my husband's hand in mine.

We emerge on the back deck and follow Grace out into a tent set up in the back garden.

We walk through the tent and I take Christy's hand and we all have a seat close to the back. My Dad, Christy, me, and Tony. Soon we see Elliot and Christian emerge at the front of the tent. I sink down in my chair trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. I don't want him to see me just yet.

About that time the music starts , signaling the entrance of the bridesmaids and bride. I see Mia come through in a beautiful blue dress followed by Kate who is in a lovely gown escorted by her father. I turn my attention back to the front of the tent and my eyes find his and he notices me and his mouth drops open. I divert my gaze to the bride and throughout the ceremony, I keep feeling him glaring at me.

I sneak glances back at him and every time I meet his gaze I look away. After the ceremony, Kate spots me as she comes back down the aisle, "ANA!? Meet me in the back!" When Christian walks by I maintain eye contact with him until he passes. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and we leave our seats and I give my husband a kiss and go in search of my best friend or former best friend? Tony and Dad and Christy are following shortly behind me. As I approach Kate, she finally catches my gaze. "ANA!?!" She hugs me tight. "I've missed you so much." She gives me kisses on both cheeks.

"I've missed you too. I need to explain my disappearance." She nods and I call over Tony and Christy. I turn back around and see her eyes widen as she observes Christina. "This is Christina Grace Padilla, my daughter."

"Oh Ana. Why didn't you tell me? Does he know?"

I shake my head. "I tested him to see if he wanted kids and when he said he never wanted kids, I knew I had to go." I put my hand on my husband's arm. "this is my husband Tony Padilla."

She eyes him up and down. "Damn Steele. You attract some damn hot men."

I smile and blush. She looks over my shoulder and her expression changes. "Ana. Someone is here to talk to you."

I turn around and Christian is standing there and I take a step back towards my husband.

Christian looks from my face down to Christy's face and back up to Tony's face with an unreadable expression. "We need to talk Ana."

I nod. "Tony, take Christy and go find Dad. I'll be back with you shortly." I give him a sweet kiss and he takes her and walks back towards Dad.

Christian takes my hand and proceeds to pull me towards the house. "Slow down Christian."

He does not slow down. He pulls me into the library and shuts the door. "Were you ever planning to tell me Ana?"

"I was trying to before I left but you clearly stated you didn't want kids so I panicked and ran."

He shakes his head And begins pacing pulling on his hair. "Anastasia, I had to find out from my Mother. I would rather have heard from you. Does she know who I am?"

"No. She knows Tony isn't her real Dad but he is still her Dad. I wanted to make it so that you were protected and didn't have to worry about me trying to use my child to get anything from you."

He starts pacing, running his fingers through his unruly copper hair yet again. "Ana, I have a child I didn't know about. I want to be in her life."

"We don't live around here. It's not like we can just jump on a plane every weekend."

"Where do you live?"

"Germany."

He sighs. "are you kidding me? Move back to the states."

"Excuse me but you don't get to order me around. My husband has a job there that cannot be replaced in the states."

"Leave him behind then. I don't give a fuck Ana. I don't want my child across the world from me."

"Not happening Grey." I turn to walk away and he grabs my wrist and pulls me flush against his chest and kisses me. I push him off of me. "Christian."

"You're an infuriating woman but I love you Ana. I realized it before you left. I just didn't say it. I should've just told you. I looked for you the first 3 years and after I discovered that you clearly didn't want to be found, I stopped looking in Hopes that you would come back someday and I've been waiting for that kiss for 5 years Ana."

"Christian, you can't go around kissing married women." I snap.

"I don't kiss married women in general. Just you."

"Let me ask you this Christian. What would you have said had I told you I was pregnant 5 years ago?"

He contemplates this for a few moments. "I probably would've told you to terminate. I was too scared of fucking up a child then. After about 3 months of thinking about it and talking to my therapist about it, he helped me see that I could do it."

I shake my head. "Christian I'm married to someone who wants kids. Something you admitted YOU did not want. I'm actually trying to get pregnant now."

He gasps. "Ana." I step back as he reaches for me again.

"No Christian. I will allow you to be a part of her life but YOU have to work around us being in Germany. I created a great life there for us and I'm not throwing that away for anyone."

"Ana, please. I can change."

"Too little too late Christian." I kiss his cheek and leave the room. Leaving him stunned. I find my family and give my husband a kiss.

"Did you handle that situation baby?"

"I did although I'm sure it isn't over. He is nothing if not persistent."

"So the bride was the one you were sleeping with?" I blush remembering.

"Yes.. shh.."

"I think it's hot. I love you Anastasia Padilla."

"And I love you Anthony Padilla. Want to sneak off and leave Christy with Dad?"

"Mmm.. I like that plan baby."

"Dad can you keep Christy with you? We will be right back."

He nods. I take Tony's hand and pull him into the house and sneak into a bathroom and crash my lips into his. "We have to be very quiet."

"Okay." He picks me up and sits me on the counter and He rolls my dress up and rips my panties off and pulls me to the end of the counter as I undo his pants and he swiftly thrusts into me and I gasp. "Shhh."

He continues to thrust hard and fast and I bury my face in the crook of his neck to muffle the sounds escaping from my mouth when he whispers. "cum Ana." And I detonate around him dragging him with me. "fuck." He whispers.

"Mmhmm" I say. We stay in an embrace for a little bit longer until our breathing evens out and he gives me a soft kiss as he pulls out and I wince slightly. "Thank you baby. I needed that."

"Mmm.. my pleasure." He kisses me again. "I'm gonna sneak out first. Get yourself cleaned up and I'll see you out there. I love you."

"I love you too Tony."

He sneaks out and I lock the door back up. I clean up and straighten myself up and straighten out my hair and makeup and slide out the bathroom and run right into a wall of muscle and drop my purse. "shit." I bend over to pick up my stuff and I notice that the muscle bends down also and that it is none other than Christian Grey.

"I'm sorry. Can we finish talking?"

I stand up with my purse. "Today is not the day. We will be in town a couple of days but then we're heading home."

"I'm leaving town for business in the morning. I have to go to Taiwan. We need to talk."

"I think all that needs to be said has been said Christian. You don't want kids and I had one anyways. Pretty simple actually."

"Ana, fuck! I want you AND her in my life now."

"Again, too fucking late Christian. You don't get me. I'm married. You can meet your daughter. Or not. She and I will be fine either way but I, personally am out of the equation."

"fine." He shakes his head and moves out of the way for me to go back to the party

I walk back out back looking for my family. I run into Kate. "Kate!"

I hug her and she pulls me off to the side and kisses me on the lips. "Ana, I've missed you so much!"

"Kate.. I've missed you too but I'm married now."

"In case you didn't notice, I am too."

She kisses me deeply and it only stops when we hear someone clearing their throats. I dread finding out who it is.

I look up and there stands Elliot. "Elliot, it's not what it looks like." Kate says.

"What it looks like is you had your tongue shoved down Ana's throat AGAIN on OUR WEDDING DAY!!" Oh fuck! People are gonna hear this.

"I love you Elliot. But I love her too." Oh fuck. This day keeps getting better.

"I have to go find my husband." Elliot grabs my hand.

"No, Ana. We need to deal with this now. What or who do you want Kate?" I look behind Elliot and everyone is watching, including Christian and my husband. Ah fuck me.

"I want you Elliot."

"Good. You need to leave Ana alone then."

"But I still love her Elliot, she is my best friend and she has a child with your brother." Fuck me.

"I'm sorry. What?"

She points to the tent. "she is here."

"Ana?"

"It's true but I live in Germany with MY child and MY husband. I have to go now." I shake my arm out of his grasp and walk to my husband as quickly as I can in these insane heels. "We should really go. This is getting way too much for me. I'll tell you everything later."

"Okay, let's grab Christy."

We walk into the tent to find Dad talking to Grace and Carrick with Christy. Good. I get to try to explain this again.

I approach cautiously. "Daddy, we need to go."

"Ana, Do you have to go so soon?" Grace asks.

"We do. I feel like I'm trapped in a soap opera."

"Can we visit with Christy tomorrow? She is our granddaughter, right?"

"Sure. We will come by tomorrow some time. Tell Christian if he wants to visit with her that would be a good time too. How about 10 am?"

"Sounds good. We will see you then. We will see you later Christy."

"Later Nana and Pops." She gives them hugs. Why does she know to call them that? What did I miss?

After they say their goodbyes Dad takes us back to our hotel and he heads home after wishing us goodbye until we visit him Tuesday before we leave back to Germany.

We put Christy to bed and make love well into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the morning with an awful headache. I roll over and find my handsome husband and trace my finger along his jaw and kiss him sweetly.

I roll out of bed and take a quick shower and throw on some jeans and a hoodie. I go out to order breakfast and wake my daughter.

Around 30 minutes later I go and wake my hubby before breakfast gets cold.

I kiss him on his lips and straddle him. I lean down and kiss his face whispering, "wake up babe."

His eyes flutter open and he smiles as he sees me. He grabs me and flips me over causing me to squeal.

"Babe, Christy is up and breakfast is here. Later."

"Grr.. okay. I love you Mrs. Padilla."

"And I love you. Let's go eat." I give him a soft kiss and he let's me up and he goes to get a shower and get dressed and comes out to eat breakfast.

"I have to take Christy to the Grey's to visit with them shortly. You want to come along?"

"No. I'll give them some privacy with her. You know how she tends to ignore everyone when she is with me."

"Okay. I hope you have a productive day. Today is pregnancy test day so when we get back…"

"I'll go get a couple and I'll see you when you get back." We've been taking pregnancy tests every 2 weeks like clockwork.

"Mmm.. we better go. Love you."

"Love you both too." He gives me another soft kiss and gives Christy a kiss on the head.

We arrive at the Grey's mansion 10 minutes early. When I knock, we're greeted by Grace who Christy hugs immediately. "Nana! Is Pops here?"

"Yes he is. Let's go find him. Come on in Ana."

I follow them in to their family room and there the whole family is seated. Kate included. I thought they would be gone on their honeymoon.

I stand back and watch as they interact with Christy. "Her name is Christina Grace Padilla. She is 4 and a half. Christy, can you come here for a minute?" she comes and I kneel down to her level. "You remember how Daddy Tony isn't your real Dad?"

She nods.

"Well, that.." I point at Christian, "is your real Dad." She smiles and walks over to him.

"You're my Daddy?"

"Yes princess. I'm sorry I have not been there for you but that will change."

"Why didn't you come around Daddy?"

"Baby, that's my fault. We moved away and Daddy didn't know about you. I'm sorry." I interject.

She looks down but looks back up and smiles. "That's okay Mom. I forgive you. He is here now. Will we be together forever?"

"Oh baby. We will go back home and he will be here but you can visit as often as possible." I suggest.

"Okay Mom."

"I'm going to go sit in the other room and you can visit with your new family unless it's okay that I come back and get you after a couple hours."

"You can go Mom. Tony is probably lonely all by himself."

I smile. "okay. I love you." I look up to Grace. "is that okay?"

"Of course Ana."

"I love you too Mommy. I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will." I give her a kiss and hug and Grace gives me a reassuring hug and walks me out.

"She will be fine. We will see you when you get back." I nod.

I leave and head back to our hotel. I've never felt so bad about leaving Christy before. Fuck. What if they try to take her from me?

I call Christian. I still have his number.

"Grey." Phew. He didn't change his number.

"It's Ana. You're not going to try to take her from me are you?"

"No, Ana. But I would like you to at least live in the United States. I can take you to court for that."

"Jesus Christian. You know she was born in Germany so it will be much more complicated for you?"

"I have very expensive lawyers to deal with those details. Perhaps, we can come to an agreement but I will need to talk to you about it in person. Perhaps, 4 pm at Escala?"

"Ugh. You are so damn complicated."

"That's what I'm told."

"Is Christy going to stay there until after that or will she be there?"

"She can stay here. She doesn't need to hear details. Just meet me there at 4."

"Okay."

I hang up and when I arrive at the hotel, I go straight back to the room. My husband isn't here so I assume he went out to get our biweekly pregnancy test. We've been trying for 6 months to give Christy a baby brother or sister.

I take off my clothes except my panties and crawl into bed and fall asleep. I'm awoken to kisses between my thighs. He slides my panties down and manipulates my core with his mouth and fingers until I cum twice. "fuck baby"

He crawls up my body and gives me a kiss and slides into me and fucks me hard until I cum spectacularly. "Fuck Ana. I love you."

"I love you too. The test?"

"Bathroom counter."

I Nod and we lay there a little longer connected until we catch our breath. "I better go take it."

He pulls out causing me to wince. Tony is even more well endowed than Christian and size doesn't matter in general but when they know how to use it, it's fucking amazing.

He helps me up and I go pee on sticks and put them back on the counter.

I set the timer on my phone and go to Tony. "what if we're still not pregnant? I really want a baby Tony."

"It will happen soon if it hasn't already."

We hear the timer go off. "Moment of truth."

He nods and we walk into the bathroom in anticipation.

He looks first and turns around with a huge grin on his face and I just know it's good news. He picks up the tests and shows me. It says PREGNANT across both screens. I jump into my husband's arms and squeal as he spins me around. I kiss him deeply and he takes me back to bed and makes love to me for the next few hours. I fall asleep in his arms.

When I wake up he is giving me lunch in bed. "cheesy much?"

He chuckles. "the cliché is breakfast in bed so I'm breaking the mold."

I laugh out loud. I eat all of my food while my husband watches me intently.

I notice it's 3. "I have to meet with Christian soon and then pick up Christy. I'm trying to keep him from taking me to court to make us move back to the states."

"Well I am fine with getting a job in the states. I'd like to see my family more often. There are military hospitals around here."

"You would leave Landstuhl for me?"

"And for Christy and baby Padilla, of course. I'm home as long as I'm with my family."

I kiss him. "You're perfect."

"No. Far from it. You're perfect. I'm lucky I found you."

I smile and bite my lip, earning me another round of hot sex.

30 minutes later I'm dressed again and kiss my husband and head out the door to head to Escala. Last time I was there I got spanked.

I arrive at Escala and the codes are the same as they were the last time I left so I head up to the penthouse.

When I arrive, it is silent as usual so I wander into the great room and sit on a couch and text Christian that I'm here.

5 minutes later and he comes in through the elevator.

"The codes are still the same."

"Yeah, I had no reason to change them Ana. There's been no one since you."

I smile. "So.. what would you like to discuss Christian?"

"I want you back BUT I will settle for you living in the same country."

"You want me to uproot my life for YOU?"

"And for Christy."

I sigh. This is reasonable. "Fine. My husband agreed to be transferred to a military hospital somewhere in the US. Is that all your demands? Because knowing you, I assume there's more."

"You're correct. I want Christy every other weekend and during the week 6 weeks out of the year."

"Geez. You're milking this a bit, don't you think?"

"Possibly. I know what I want and I go after it. That includes you and Christy."

"Presumptuous much?"

"that wasn't a denial Miss Steele."

"Mrs. Padilla. And it was a no. Thank you."

"Whatever. About my proposition?"

"Every other weekend works. We will work with the rest as it comes."

"Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Next is her name. I want it changed to Christina Grace Grey."

"Accepted."

I shake my head. "I'm gonna go get my daughter now."

He takes my hand. "OUR daughter. Would you like a glass of wine before you leave?"

"No. I can't drink."

"Because you're driving?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

He let's go of my hand and rubs his face. "fuck."

"I gotta go."

"No. Ana. Please just. Uh. I love you Ana. With all of my damn heart I didn't know I had."

"That doesn't change anything. I will let you know when we get moved to the states. Enjoy Taiwan."

"Fuck. I forgot about Taiwan. Okay. Contact me."

I nod and leave. He actually loves me. I'm happy with my husband but it's nice to know that he loves me.


	3. Chapter 3

6 weeks later

We've been back in Germany for 5 weeks. We are officially moving tomorrow. Tony was transferred to Madigan Army Medical center which is fairly close to Seattle. Tony has been acting a little off since we started moving but he isn't talking about why.

We had to sell Christy's pony because you don't just fly ponies around the world easily so I figured we would just get a new one when we get there. She was upset about it but she is happy to have her pony and her Daddy both.

We arrive in Seattle 2 days later and we are going to be living outside the city off of the sound. We bought a house with a meadow for Christy's pony and all it's little pony friends. Soon I will live on a farm at this rate. Of course Christian is just egging it on, offering to buy a second pony so the pony has a friend and isn't lonely. I relented and allowed it.

Today I'm 13 weeks pregnant. We found out when we got back to Germany that I was 8 weeks pregnant with twins. The tests we took in between had to have been faulty to not catch that. My belly is quite prominent.

We've been in Seattle for 3 weeks. I'm now 16 weeks pregnant.

Today Christian is coming out to pick up Christy.

There's a knock on the door. "Christian." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Christy!" I yell.

"Coming Mom." She comes running and Christian crouches down to hug her and she runs right into his arms. She loves him and his family. They all spoil her. Too much if you ask me.

He stands up holding her on his hip. "we will be back tomorrow. Maybe your ponies will be here when you get back." Christian says. She smiles.

"Thanks Christian. See you tomorrow." I smile at him and he kisses my cheek.

I blush and watch as they leave.

I turn around and my husband is standing there. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. We should talk."

I nod and take his hand and he leads me into the family room. "Ana, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know. What's going on Tony?"

"I have something to tell you. Bare with me."

"okay."

"I've been having an emotional affair. I haven't physically cheated on you Ana but I've fallen in love with someone. Hear me out." I nod. "I'm bisexual. His name is Andrew and he's moving here next week. To Seattle. I didn't realize that I was in love with him until we discussed me moving and we both cried together because we were going to miss each other so much." I gasp and can feel the tears begin to fall. "I want to be in your life but I couldn't go on without telling you."

"You want to be with him?" I barely whisper.

"I do Ana. I want you so much but for some reason, I'm drawn to him. It has nothing to do with you not being adequate because you are more than perfect Ana and I want to remain in your life as best friends and as parents to all of our children but I also know you're still in love with Christian and he is clearly in love with you. You should be with him and be happy."

"Tony.."

"No. It is okay Ana. We can have an amicable divorce and I will live with Andy when he arrives and you can stay out here with Christy and the babies and maybe someday you and Christian can have more kids to fill this huge house." I put my face in my hands and start to cry hard. He grabs me and hugs me tight. "I do love you Ana. So damn much but this is just who I am."

"I accept that Tony. I do. This has been our life together for years and I didn't know."

"I was in denial myself for years. Don't feel bad. I just want you to be as happy as possible. You will still have me but in a different way and you will have Christian. And we all will have our kids."

I smile and nod. "I love you Tony. I just want you to be happy too and if Andy makes you happy then I accept that. I must meet him when he arrives though. He will be another father to our children after all."

He smiles. "I love you too Ana. You should go and let Christian know how you feel about him and I will be here setting up the little pony farm." I start laughing.

He joins along with me. "I better go then." I put my hands on both sides of his face and kiss him softly. "I will see you when I get back."

He nods and smiles at me and I grab the keys to my Hummer and head out to Escala. When I arrive, I see that all the cars are here so I get into the elevator and go up to the penthouse. I wipe the tears from my eyes and check my reflection in the mirror on the walls of the elevator. When the elevator dings I walk into the great room where I hear Christian and Christy talking. "Having a party?"

They look up smiling and Christy comes to give me a hug. Christian just looks confused. I kneel down in front of Christy. "Can you go play for a little bit while I talk to Daddy?" she nods and takes off skipping. Thank God she has more grace than me or she would be on her face.

As she leaves my sight I walk up to Christian and put my hands on both sides of his face and pull him down to me and kiss him softly but I quickly deepen it.

"What? Ana. What happened?"

I smile at him. "I'm getting a divorce."

"this is a good thing?"

"At first I was sad but it's for a good cause."

He looks utterly confused.

"Okay okay. My husband is bisexual and just admitted to being in love with a man who will be living here in Seattle within a couple weeks. Amicable divorce and we will obviously remain friends and co-parents."

He smiles back at me finally getting it and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses me deeply. "I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you too Anastasia Padilla?"

I giggle, "yea. Not for long though."

"So when did this revelation happen?"

"Right after you picked up Christy. After he moves in with Andy, you can move in so you can be with me and Christy and baby Padillas. We will ALL co-parent our kids. I hope that isn't a problem."

"That works for me. I just want my family with me. What will he think of me living there though?"

"Please. It was his idea. We may want the transition to go a little slow though. We can add staff housing for you since I'm sure you don't want to leave them behind. Please plan that with Elliot. I'm going to spend the day with you and Christy and maybe stay the night with you?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Now to figure out how to avoid Kate's 'love'"

He laughs.

"It's not funny. You witnessed the wedding where she is in her wedding gown trying to jump me."

"It will be okay. Elliot was pretty clear with her to leave you alone."

I smile sadly, "She is my friend though."

"Anastasia, you can work back into being friends."

He kisses me softly and we go and get Christy and explain what's going on as best you can to a 4 year old.

We spend the rest of the day together with Christy and she couldn't be happier that her parents will be together.

When we put Christy to bed, I kiss Christian deeply and he takes me to bed. He strips my clothes off of me and stands back to admire me. "You are so beautiful pregnant Ana."

"Christian, I'm not comfortable having sex until my divorce is final. No matter how it is now, I did have sex with my own husband recently."

"Uhhh I don't want to hear that."

"I'm sorry. Would you rather I lied. He is my husband. It won't happen anymore but as I said, slow transition."

"Fair enough but I want to hold you and make out with you. Is that acceptable?"

I laugh. "make out? Are we teenagers now?"

"No. Please."

"Of course baby." I jump at him and kiss him again deeply. "Come to bed with me?"

"Of course. Let me get ready. If I don't wear clothes in bed with your sexy ass, I may not be held responsible for my actions." I giggle and bite my lip. "Don't bite that lip or I won't be able to resist."

"Mmm.. well you will have to." I smack his butt and climb into bed and lay down.

"Woman, you're gonna kill me."

I giggle. "Get dressed silly."

He gets dressed and climbs into bed and we make out then cuddle until I fall asleep.

I wake in the morning to kisses being peppered on my face "Mmm.. Tony"

"Excuse me?" Fuck.

I open my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I've been waking up with Tony for years. I forgot where I was temporarily. This is an adjustment."

His eyes turn from that of hurt and anger to that of love and lust. "it's okay. I understand. You need to get used to not saying his name because I'm not sure how many times I can tolerate that."

"Of course. I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana. So fucking much."

"I should go home today. I didn't exactly bring a change of clothes."

He smiles knowingly. "I may have kept your clothes although your sexy ass and breasts and stomach have grown so on second thought they won't fit. I have to have the sizes adjusted."

I smack his arm. "You never talk about a woman's size." I kiss him deeply and roll him over onto his back and straddle him. I kiss him feverishly placing my hands on his chest without breaking the kiss. He tenses but quickly relaxes. It is then that I realize I touched his no-go area and I sit up straight and try to retract my hands but he grabs them and holds them in place.

"It doesn't hurt. I need this Ana."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"Hey. It is fine Ana."

I nod and start kissing him again. "I really have to go home and talk to my husband and change clothes." I whisper against his lips.

"Okay." He releases his arms from around my waist and let's me get up. I crawl out of bed and put my clothes back on.

"I will be back as soon as possible. My husband and I have to discuss the divorce and probably go file together to get it moving. Are you comfortable with me still being close with him? He is my best friend. Has been since I met him."

He nods hesitantly. "Yes. You will need to be close to him anyways for the kids."

"True. The kids will all have 3 fathers also. Depending on if I like and trust Andy."

"I need to meet with them at some point myself but I trust your judgement as Tony has helped you to raise Christy and she is a wonderful child."

I nod understanding. "of course. Co-parents have to get along."

"True. I will see you soon. I love you."

I give him another soft kiss. "I love you too."

I leave and head home.

I walk through the front door and put my purse and keys down and go up to my room. I walk to the bathroom stripping and find my husband in the shower. "Mind sharing the shower Tony?"

"Of course not. Come on in baby."

I get into the shower with him and automatically wrap my arms around him as I always do. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

"Baby, don't be. I'm still your husband." He turns around to face me and softly cups my face and kisses me. I quickly deepen it. I will miss this. He pulls back. "did you have sex with him?"

I shake my head. "No Tony."

He kisses me feverishly. "Just one last time Ana?"

I think about this. It would be a shame to not remember my last time with my first husband. "Yes Tony. I want to remember our last time. I mean, I remember our last time but I want to remember our last time when we know it's our last time, if that makes sense."

"It does." His lips crash back into mine and he picks me up and carries me to bed dripping wet and lays me down and worships my body with his own. I feel a pang of guilt but quickly shake it off. He is my husband yet and it's not like I had sex with Christian. He brings me to 3 intense orgasms before he explodes inside me. "Fuck, I'm gonna miss you Ana."

I start crying.

"Shhh.. Ana, we will always have each other. Just in a different way."

"I know baby. I will miss you too. I know this is for the best. It's just bittersweet knowing this is our last time together."

"I know baby." He pulls out and I wince slightly. He rolls over on his back and pulls me up against his chest. "I will always love you Ana. If I could have you both, I would but that wouldn't be fair to you. I know you're in love with Christian and me. I am in love with you and Andrew. For both of us though, our love for them is more intense and we are better as best friends and co-parents as we have been from the beginning. Am I explaining myself clearly?"

"Yes. And you are right. We should shower again and actually get clean instead of dirtier."

He chuckles. "Good point. Let's go. The bed is wet anyways."


	4. Chapter 4

We go shower together one last time and clean each other thoroughly. After we get out of the shower, we dry off and get dressed. "You ready to go get divorced? I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"Yeah. Let's do it. I know we will probably cry the rest of the day. I'm going to go to Germany tonight and pick up Andrew. I took off for a week but as soon as we get back, I will introduce you. I'd like to see Christy before I go."

"Of course Tony. I will pick her up and bring her back after we sign divorce papers. I don't think we should have you in front of Christian just yet considering we just had sex. I already need to tell him. I can't start this relationship back up with lies between us."

"Then let's go file for divorce."

I nod and take his hand and we take our bags and climb into my hummer and go to an attorney.

We fill out the divorce papers and agree to leave with assets we came in with except he signs the house over to just me. We sign with tears in our eyes and kiss on it and hug. We hold each other tight and I'm sure the lawyer thinks we are nuts.

We leave and I drive to Escala. "I will be right back."

"I'll be here."

I get out and go up to the penthouse. When I arrive, I walk into the great room and there's no one. "Christian?"

No answer. I walk further into the room and try again. "Christian?!"

"In here." I hear from the dining room. I enter to find them eating ice cream. I give them both a kiss on the head.

"Tony is leaving to Germany tonight and will be gone for a week. He wants to see Christy for a little bit before he leaves."

"That sounds good. How long do you think?"

"I don't know. We will be back at least by the time we drop him at the airport." I am unable to make eye contact. My guilt is kicking in.

"What's wrong?"

"We can discuss it when I get home later."

"Okay."

"You ready to go Christy?"

"Yes. Why does Tony have to go away Mommy?"

"He has to go get his friend. He will only be gone a week."

"Okay Mom. Let's go."

I give Christian a quick kiss. "we will be back. I love you."

"I love you too." He gives Christy a kiss on her head.

I take Christy and we get into the elevator and go down. We get into the car. "Hey princess."

"Hi Daddy Tony."

"You having a good time with Daddy?"

"Yes! We had ice cream!"

"Awesome!"

We drive back out to the house.

"I have a surprise for you princess."

We get out and he leads us around to the back meadow where the stable we had put up a couple of weeks ago is standing.

We walk around it and low and behold, there are 3 ponies.

"3?"

"I had to outdo Christian."

I laugh. "of course you did. You men and your pissing contests."

He smirks at me. "I'm gonna take her out for a ride and we will meet you back in the house." He gives me a soft kiss and I go onto the deck and watch them for a little while until I doze off to sleep.

I'm awoken to a soft kiss on the lips. I open my eyes and there sits my husband. I smile. "are we doing the right thing Ana?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that Tony. I guess we will have to try it and see."

"Mmm.. I just don't know how easily I can give you up. I was so jealous when I thought of you being with him last night. It's harder than I imagined." I sit up and put my arms around him.

"We will always have each other baby. Like you said. It will just be different."

He relinquishes his hold on me and softly grabs my face and kisses me deeply. "Can I do that any time I want? That's what I want." He whispers against my lips.

"Mmm.. not in front of Christian. He's very possessive."

"See." He puts his head down dejected. "signing those divorce papers today was the hardest thing I've ever done. I want Andy but I want you."

"Where's Christy?"

"In bed she about fell asleep like you."

"Fuck, Tony. I don't know what to do. Should we take more time to think about this?"

"Maybe. I'm so conflicted. We should probably take just a little more time? fuck, Ana. I don't know."

I put my hands on his face softly and turn it to look at me. "I love you Anthony Padilla and we will do whatever you want. If they truly love us, they will wait until we figure this out."

"We should give it another month then and evaluate if this is what we should really do. I will call and put the divorce on hold."

"Okay. Are you still going to get Andrew?"

"I don't think it is the best time for that. He will be here soon on his own. He will understand. We've waited this long."

"Are we just prolonging the inevitable? I mean, if we already know how this will end, why not just rip off the band aid?"

He looks down at his hands and contemplates this. "I tell you what. How about we just aren't intimate with them until after the babies are born? Can we agree to that?"

"Of course. But in the meantime, do we stay together as a couple or are we just adjusting to being best friends again?"

"Adjusting. We can still have intimacy together until then but we taper off. When the babies are born, you can't have sex for 6 weeks anyways and that's the perfect amount of time for us to adjust into our friendship mode again but no sex until that 6 weeks is up. Deal?" he extends his hand to me.

I think about this for a moment and it sounds fair. "Deal." I shake his hand.

He pulls my hand and pulls me flush up against him (as well as he can with this huge bump in the way) and kisses me passionately. He lays me back and continues to kiss me. He slides his hands in my panties and puts a finger inside me causing me to gasp. He thrusts it in and out until I cum gloriously around his finger. "Fuck Tony."

He smiles. "The deal is sealed."

I chuckle. "I love you Tony."

"I love you Ana."

"Now I have to go and tell Christian. I'm sure this will go over well."

"It will be okay baby. Just tell him we need time to adjust. We can go ahead with the divorce if that helps to reassure him."

"That sounds reasonable. Do you really think they will understand?"

"Well we've been together for years. It is only fair to give us the opportunity to take our time with this. We can't just lose our feelings overnight."

"Fair point. I will take Christy back to Christian and talk to him."

"I will call Andrew."

I give him a soft kiss and he helps me up.

"I will go get Christy up and you can take her."

I nod and he goes to get her.

He brings her down and gives us a kiss and we load up in the hummer and drive back to Escala. I'm dreading this conversation. Christian "doesn't share" well. Or at all for that matter.

We arrive at Escala and take a deep breath and take Christy and we enter the elevator. "Why are you nervous Mommy?"

"It's grown up stuff baby girl. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay Mom. You can hug Mr. Mcstuffins when you go home. He always makes me feel better."

I smile at her kindness. "I will. Thank you."

The elevator opens and I hear voices. Christian and a woman.

"You need a sub Christian. You're so stressed."

"No Elena. I don't need that anymore. You're here as my friend so stop trying to push that shit on me and be supportive."

"Well, you don't need that gold digger if she is going to cause you all this grief. Clearly she is taking away all of your control. You know you need control. And a child? You can't be a father Christian." Mrs. Fucking Robinson.

I decide to step up. "Really Christian? We have to go."

I take Christy and we exit as quickly as possible.

He comes running after us. "Please Ana."

"No. You're still friends with the woman who seduced and abused you as a teenager. My daughter won't be around her. We have to go home."

"Please Ana. I can't lose you again."

"Fix your problem then. You have 6 months to get it together or we're done for good. It's her or us. Goodbye Christian."

The elevator doors close and the tears start falling but I hold it together for my daughter instead of collapsing like my body wants to.

"Who was that woman Mommy?"

"She is a bad person. We don't want to be around her. Daddy doesn't understand that yet."

"He needs to stay away from the bad woman."

"I agree."

We go home and I run into my husband's arms and cry. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'll explain later. We should eat dinner first."

He nods. "I'll order out. You're in no shape to cook tonight. Chinese?"

"Sounds delicious."

"I'm going to sit on the deck and watch the ponies."

"Okay love. I will join you shortly."

He gives me a soft kiss and I go out to sit on a lounger on the deck and Christy runs out to play. She knows not to get in the ponies fence.

After a few minutes my husband emerges and rests on the lounger beside me and he puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his chest.

"His child molester is his damn friend. She was there. That bitch will not be around my child."

"Yeah, I wouldn't allow that either. Why would he?"

"He thinks she helped him. He was 15 and drinking and fighting and she fucked him and beat him. BDSM."

"Whoa. So how does he suppose she helped him?"

"She supposedly helped straighten him out and gain control. I didn't tell you any of this, understand? I signed an NDA when I met him."

"Of course, baby."

"I told him he has 6 months to choose."

He smiles. About that time there's a knock on our door. "food."

He goes and checks the door. He comes back empty handed. "you have a visitor." I know already who it is.

I nod hesitantly and he helps me get up and I walk to the door and walk out onto the porch to talk to him.

"What do you want Christian?"

"I want to explain."

I sigh and shake my head and sit down on the porch swing. "Try me."

"Elena helped me as I've explained to you before."

I put my hand up to stop him. "I'm done hearing how she fucking helped you. I will not continue to listen to that shit. She fucked and abused a child. Plain and simple. Continue if you're done with that shit."

He clears his throat and starts pacing pulling on his hair. "She is a family friend and business associate. I can't just cut her out of my life Ana."

I stand up. "Then we have nothing left to discuss. She will NOT be around my daughter. It seems like you made your choice already." I start walking towards the door but he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him.

"Please Ana. Don't make me choose. She isn't a bad person." I start laughing hysterically.

"Please don't insult me. I heard what she said about me before I said something at your place. If you want her in your life, take her advice and get a fucking sub. Now excuse me while I get back to my family."

I shake out of his grip and go inside my house and lock the door and lean against it and start crying. Why does he still make me feel like this? I look out the window and see him leave as another car comes in. Food. Finally.

There's a knock on the door. I wipe my tears away and open the door and grab my purse and pay him and take the food.

I go to the dining room and call my family and we eat together. This is how simple life should be. Fuck the outsiders.


	5. Chapter 5

4 weeks later

It's been 4 weeks since I've seen or heard from Christian. He hasn't even tried to see Christy but she is fine because we keep her occupied with the ponies.

Andrew moved to Seattle and we spend some time with him. He is a kind man and very attractive. Today we're going to find out genders. My Dad came into town to stay with Christy while we go and we're having a barbecue afterwards.

We are waiting in our room for Dr. Greene. She comes in and has me lift up my shirt and squirts the goop as I call it on my belly. She gets out her wand and starts measuring the babies. "Baby A is a boy and….. Baby B is a boy. Congratulations Mom and Dad."

I start crying and my husband starts running his fingers through my hair. "it's okay baby. We're having boys."

"And my pregnancy hormones have my moods swinging like a pendulum. I'm okay. Just ignore me."

"I could never." The doctor wipes the goop off my belly and gives my husband pictures and he hugs me tight. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He kisses me sweetly and the doctor discretely exits the room. "Take me home and love me please."

He smiles against my skin. "I'd love to baby."

He helps me up and we go and make our next appointment and we go home.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." I wink.

He winks back and smiles. I strip down and put on a simple dress with no panties and lay down. Oh I hope my husband comes up soon. These pregnancy hormones are something else. I'm afraid I'll wear him out.

I must've fallen asleep because I'm woke up by my husband between my legs, licking and sucking on my clit. "fuck baby."

"Ahh. Look who's awake." I smile and he continues his assault and as soon as he plunges in a finger, I combust and he quickly climbs up my body and muffles my cries with his mouth as he penetrates me riding out my orgasm. "shit you're so tight Ana." He continues to thrust. "cum with me Ana."

I detonate around him and writhe beneath his expert touch as I feel him explode inside me as well. "Fuck." I start crying.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asks as he rubs the hair out of my face.

"Yes. I am just not ready to lose you."

"You don't have to. I can always stay friends with Andrew."

"I can't take that away from you though Tony."

"You're not taking anything away from me." He pulls out and flops down beside me and pulls me to his chest. "I've been thinking the same thing. I can't lose you Ana."

I look up at him to read his expression and it is genuine. I sit up suddenly. "fuck. The divorce."

"Went through already. Let's just get remarried after the babies are born."

I look over at him and straddle him. "You're the best Tony. I love you."

"I love you too." He pulls my dress up over my head and He lifts my hips and slides me down onto his awaiting erection. "fuck baby."

He fucks me into another 2 mind blowing orgasms and I roll over beside him and pass out almost immediately.

I am woken back up to soft kisses on my face. "Welcome back baby."

I smile and bite my lip. "Mmmm… what time is it?"

"Time for that barbecue you had to have. Your Dad is almost done cooking."

He gives me one last kiss and helps me up and I realize that he is somehow dressed again. I get up and get dressed and freshen up and meet him downstairs.

4 months later—36 weeks pregnant

I still haven't heard from Christian but that is fine. Anything now is way too little, way too late. He can have visitations with Christy if he cuts that woman out of his life but other than that, I have nothing for him.

Christy has been asking about him so I'm gonna go ahead and take her over to supervise a visit with him.

I'm bringing Christy over for a visit so please get rid of any guests that aren't approved to be around her. Thank you. -A

No one is here Ana. It's just been me. -C

Whatever. We're in the garage. Be up shortly. -A

We get into the elevator and ride up to the penthouse.

When we arrive, he is standing in the foyer looking as handsome as ever. My eyes scan his body and that's when I see them. The playroom jeans.

"DADDY!?!?!"

"Hey princess." He hugs her and looks up at me.

"I'll hang out because you have supervised visits now because of your choice of friends."

He nods. "there is one person here that has to leave." I nod disgusted that he has some bitch up in the playroom. He took me literally.

"I'm taking her out on the balcony while we wait for your 'guest' to leave." Sick fuck.

We stand out on the balcony and I sneak a peek back just in time to see that his taste in women has not changed at all.

I shake my head and continue to talk to Christy.

"She's gone."

"Go shower. I don't want that filth on my daughter."

He nods dejected. I guess he didn't anticipate me being in the garage when I texted.

I take Christy inside and we sit on the couch. I don't let her go upstairs because God knows what she will find.

He comes back out. "Ana."

I shake my head, "No. Spend a little time with Christy and then we're leaving here."

I walk to his library and grab a book and come back out and sit down and read.

After about an hour, I decide it is time to get out of here.

"We should get going Christy."

"Okay Mom." She says.

"Ana, can we please talk sometime alone?"

"Fine. When and where? I'm about to give birth so I don't have time to fudge around."

"I'll text you."

I nod. "Come on Christy. Say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye Daddy." She hugs him.

"Bye princess." He kisses her forehead.

I try to get up but fail miserably. He stands and offers me his hand, which I reluctantly take because otherwise I'd be stuck on his damn couch.

"Thank you." I say and take my daughter's hand and get into the elevator.

I turn and look at Christian looking defeated. He did this himself. Probably because I told him to.

After I get home, I send Christy to play with Tony and go to my room to cry it out.

I must've fallen asleep. I wake up and it is dark outside and my husband is asleep beside me. I roll over and snuggle as close as I can to him and I feel his grip tighten on me. "Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm.. What's wrong baby?"

"I just need you."

"How about I make love to you and you tell me all about it?"

"I like that plan."

He rolls me onto my back and makes love to me.

Once we both cum gloriously, he flops down beside me and pulls me into his chest. Once our breathing returns to normal it's time to start talking.

"He has a sub. I all but caught him in the act. He was wearing his playroom Jeans, the ones he only wears in the playroom where he does his.. thing with women and then I took Christy out on the balcony while I saw him sneak her out. I made him wash the nasty off with a shower. He wants to talk to me alone. I'm not sure I can do it. I am just disgusted."

"Oh baby. It will be fine. If he wants either of you in his life, he knows what he has to do. Just go talk to him and let him say his piece and get it over with."

I look up at him. "always the voice of reason."

"Mmm.. I do what I can baby."

"I guess I'll plan something for tomorrow."

"Good idea. We should sleep now baby."

Christian's POV

I can't believe Ana showed up just as I was about to start a scene with Jennifer. I was just now considering contracting someone. I hadn't even touched her or anyone since I last touched Ana.

I have just been contemplating my relationship with Elena and why I should or shouldn't end it and I hadn't been able to figure it out.

Ana is still wearing her wedding ring so I guess she is still married. Maybe I really fucked up this time… again. I need to understand why she wants me to choose between her and Elena. She keeps talking like she abused me but she didn't. She straightened me out.

Fuck. It's a huge mess. If I keep Elena, I lose Ana forever if I drop her, I have no friends but I have Ana. I don't know what to do but I'm running out of time fast.

I hear my phone chime and realize I've been up thinking all night.

I'll be over in 20 minutes. -A

I'll be here ALONE. -C

Here's my last chance.

20 minutes later the elevator dings. She is a punctual little woman.

I greet her at the elevator. "Miss Steele."

"I think it is still Mrs. Padilla." Shit.

"How, may I ask, do you 'think' it is still Padilla? Wouldn't you know if you're divorced?"

"Is my relationship status why I'm here? Because I can leave if all you want to know is whether my husband and I are still together. Let me give you an answer.. yes. I'm still with my husband or ex-husband."

"Fuck. NO Ana. That's not why I wanted to talk. I needed to explain myself and I have a question for you."

"Go ahead"

"Have a seat on the couch first."

She nods and walks around the couch and slowly lowers herself down onto it. I sit across from her so she can see my face.

"First of all, that was the first sub I even attempted to contract. I didn't even touch her. We were going to do a scene which I really wasn't even in the mood for whenever your text basically saved me."

She nods, "continue"

"Elena. I need you to help me understand how you justify what we did TOGETHER CONSENSUALLY qualifies as abuse."

"Okay. You have a sister and a brother, right?"

I nod. Why is this relevant?

"IF Mrs. Robinson did what she did to you to your brother and you found out but he just said 'oh she helped me' how would you feel? Or if it was your sister and a Mr. Robinson?"

I contemplate on this only a few seconds and mother fucker. "I would kill someone if they dared touch them like that!"

"So what makes you justify that it's fine if it was you but not if it was them?"

"Thank you. I think I get it now. I'm going to cut all ties with her."

"Good. Now can you drive me to the hospital because my water just broke on your couch."

"Oh fuck. Yes. Let me get the keys and I will help you up."

I grab my keys and help her get off the couch and walk her to the elevator and she starts screaming, "MOTHER FUCKING MEN SHOVING BABIES INTO SUCH A SMALL SPACE I HAVE TO SHOVE THEM OUT OF!!" Fuck. I'm pretty sure she just broke my hand and ear drums. I rub my hand on her back and try to calm her but I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.

She finally stands up straight again. "Sorry for the things I say in advance. I've got to call my husband."

She pulls her phone out of her purse.

"Hey. I'm in labor… yes.. I will meet you there. Love you." She hangs up and puts it back in her purse as we reach my car. Fuck my interior. I'm doing this for Ana.

About that time the screaming starts again. "MOTHER FUCKER. FUCK YOU ALL!!" Son of a bitch, labor gives women potty mouth. I thought Elliot was bad.

We make it to the hospital and her husband is waiting outside and takes her out of the car. "Thanks man."

I nod and go to park my car. Yeah, I'm going to have to have my interior cleaned.

I walk into the hospital and find maternity waiting room and have a seat. This may take a while. I want to see how this plays out though.

Ana's POV

I've been here 4 hours and my husband is taking the brunt of my verbal abuse. He is sweet and understanding though. I mean I AM pushing watermelons out of a very small space.

"Push Ana."

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing Tony? I'm not knitting."

"Just push and when this is over you can hold our boys."

4 minutes later James Anthony Padilla is born followed closely by Benjamin Raymond Padilla.

I start crying as I'm holding both of my boys on my chest as they clean me up. The nurse comes and takes them to clean them off and my husband hugs and kisses me. "You did great baby."

"I'm so sorry for cussing you the whole time."

"Hey, it's okay. You had a valid reason."

"Dr. And Mrs. Padilla, there are visitors here when you're ready." The nurse says as the Dr. Finishes cleaning me up and gets me situated in my bed.

"Tell them I need some time with my family first." She nods and leaves.

They bring me back my blonde hair blue eyed babies and give me Ben to hold while Tony holds James.

"Am I still Mrs. Padilla baby?"

"No but we can fix that as soon as you're out of the hospital." I kiss him softly as I feed Ben.

After a few hours we allow our visitor in.

"Kate?"

"Ana. I'm so sorry. I should've called."

"No Kate. Come in."

"Christian is out there too but I made him let me come first." She brings some flowers in and sets them on the table.

"I've missed you Kate. I've missed my friend."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "me too babe. I'm so sorry for getting weird on you."

"No. It's fine."

"It's not. It was rude and disrespectful to Elliot and Tony."

I smile at Tony. We both know he enjoyed that shit.

"Go ahead and send Christian in and let's get this over with. I'm exhausted."

"I can send him back tomorrow."

"Not necessary."

"Okay. I love you Ana. Elliot says I can see you if I keep my hands to myself." She giggles and I join her.

She gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you too Kate." I smile at her and she leaves the room.

A little bit later, Christian enters and sees us both sitting side by side on the bed holding the babies. He sets his huge bouquet on the table beside Kate's small arrangement.

"I just wanted to say congratulations and ask if I could keep Christy a couple hours."

"Thank you and not yet. I want you supervised until I am sure Mrs. Robinson is out of your life."

He nods. "I understand. I guess I'll go then."

"Christian." He stops and turns around, "first I'm proud of you for finally acknowledging what she is but also… thank you for the ride and sorry about your couch and car."

He smiles. "it's not a problem. Later Ana."

"Later"


	6. Chapter 6

6 weeks later

It's been 6 weeks since James and Ben were born and We are all 3 in love with them.

We were remarried 2 days after the babies were born. We went to a justice of the peace.

Christian cut ties with Mrs. Robinson and told his family what happened to him and as suspected, by ME, they were supportive of Christian and furious with Mrs. Robinson.

Therefore Christian and the rest of the Greys got their visitations with Christy back.

They take her every weekend now which helps a great deal with the babies. Tony goes back to work tomorrow. The military paid him for his paternity leave.

"I think I should get a job baby. I haven't worked since Germany and I'm ready."

"Of course baby. We can get a nanny to help with the kids. Christy is about to start back at school."

I hug him. "Thank you baby. I have to get to my appointment to see if I'm cleared for sex." I wink at him.

"About birth control, baby… can we not? I want to fill this house with our babies."

I Contemplate this. Child birth is a bitch but I think I can do this. "Okay." I give him a kiss. "I love you Anthony Padilla."

"And I love you Anastasia Padilla."

"I have to go."

"Mmm.. I look forward to your return baby."

"Yeah you better look forward to getting fucked." I wink and give him another soft kiss.

I go to my doctor's appointment and get the all clear to have sex and I'm advised to use birth control but I opt against it.

When I come out of the office, I'm greeted by Christian. "what's up Christian?"

"I want to at least be friends Ana. We've barely shared a few words whenever we exchange Christy."

I sigh. "Fine. We need to be friends for her. I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow. I'm gonna start looking for a job anyways. I need to find someone to watch the kids."

"Mrs. Jones can watch them."

"That would work. I'm looking for a nanny but it takes time to find one compatible and qualified."

"I will see you at lunch tomorrow then. Just drop the kids with Mrs. Jones and meet me at my office."

"Okay. I will be there. No funny business though or I will leave. The codes at Escala the same?"

"I changed them so unwanted visitors couldn't come in. I'll text them to you."

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow. I'll drop the kids off early though because I'm going to put applications in at Publishing companies."

"Go to SIP. I own it."

"Of course you do. I will."

"Later Ana."

"Later."

I get into my hummer and go home. When I arrive, the house is quiet.

I put my stuff down and go to my room and lay down and drift off to sleep.

I'm woke up to my husband peppering kisses on my face and neck. "mmm.. don't stop."

"Didn't plan to. How'd it go?"

"All clear. Fuck me Tony."

"As you wish." He strips me out of my clothes, while stripping himself, all the while peppering kisses all over my body driving me wild.

He fucks me hard and fast giving me 2 mind blowing orgasms before he empties himself in me. "Damn, you're talented."

"I try."

He pulls out and I wince. "You would never know 2 babies just came out of there 6 weeks ago. Vaginas bounce right back. Apparently, sometimes better than ever." I giggle at his words.

He pulls me to my chest. "I love you Ana. I'm so happy we decided against staying apart."

"Me too And I love you Tony. I wish I could keep you home forever. Where's the kids?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. My sister wants to be our nanny. She is willing to move here from Minnesota. As a matter of fact, she is visiting now and is with the kids. I trust her implicitly."

"Mmm.. I want to get to know her but I trust your opinion. I saw Christian after my doctor's appointment."

"And?"

"He wants to be friends and have lunch tomorrow."

"Completely up to you babe."

"He wanted his housekeeper to watch the kids but since Angie is here…"

"She can watch them."

"Exactly. I'm going job hunting also."

"Well good luck baby. I know Publishing is your passion."

I roll over on top of him and straddle him. I lift up slightly and slide down onto his awaiting erection. "fuck me."

I ride him hard and fast until we both climax spectacularly.

We spend the rest of the day with the kids and Angie. I think she would make an excellent nanny.

The next day, Tony heads off to work at 3 am and I get up at 9 and kiss the kids goodbye and head out to look for a job. I apply at several places, including SIP. During lunch, I head to Grey House. I arrive in my business attire and eventually get sent up to Christian's office. I see Mrs. Robinson at Andrea's desk arguing with her about seeing Christian.

"Andrea" I announce myself. Mrs. Robinson looks back at me surprised to see me.

"You little whore. It's your fault Christian won't see me."

She goes to slap me but I grab her hand and slap her first. "You fixed it yourself where you couldn't see him. You know why. I just helped him see you for the vile woman you are."

"You bitch." She says rubbing her sore cheek. "This isn't over."

"Yes it is. Andrea?"

"Go on through Mrs. Padilla."

Mrs. Robinson grabs my wrist and pulls on me. "This isn't over until I say it's over." I slap her again as security grabs her and drags her kicking and screaming into the elevator. She eventually let's go of my now bruised wrist and I go into Christian's office furious.

"That fucking woman."

"What happened?"

"Mrs. Robinson attacked me. I slapped her twice though but she hurt my wrist."

He takes my hand and looks at my wrist and you can see the handprint and bruise forming. "That bitch."

"That's what she called me while informing me that it's not over, whatever that means."

"She could be dangerous Ana. I want to get you a CPO and have Taylor check out your property. Christy is needing a CPO anyway because the world is about to know she is mine."

I sigh and nod reluctantly. "Now let's eat. I'm starving."

"I didn't think you would show. Mrs. Jones said you never showed up."

"Yeah, Tony's sister came to town. She will most likely be our nanny. Sorry, I forgot to let you know."

"It's okay."

We eat and make small talk like friends.

"So, are you still seeing subs? I don't care what you do in your free time but my children won't be subjected to that."

"No Ana. No subs."

"okay. Just making sure. I knew I specified about Mrs. Robinson. Wasn't sure if you knew that extended to subs."

"I got the memo baby. I mean Ana."

"Nice save." I look at my watch. "I should go. This was a generally good lunch date with a friend."

"I agree. We should do this more often."

"Don't push your luck Mr. Grey. Contact me about CPOs."

"Will do."

I nod and leave him with a kiss on the cheek.

I finish applying to jobs and head home and spend time with my kids waiting for my husband to arrive home.

When it is 9 pm and he still isn't home, we put the kids to bed and I go to bed myself hoping to get woken up by him later whenever he arrives home. I get up a couple of hours later to feed the babies but he still isn't home, which is highly concerning.

I call his work but they said he left at 6 pm. I call his phone several times but each time, it rings several times and goes to voicemail. I'm getting extremely worried at this point.

I need to utilize Christian's super stalking skills. I call him, not caring if it is midnight.

"Grey."

"Christian, were you asleep?"

"You know I don't sleep. What's wrong?"

"I need help tracking my husband's phone. He left work last night at 6 and still hasn't been home."

"I will call Welch. Text me his number."

"Okay. Thank you."

I hang up and text him the number.

30 minutes later the phone rings.

"Christian?"

"I have a location. Would you like a ride?"

"Yes, please."

"Be there shortly."

I let Angie know what is going on so she knows to listen for the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

When Christian arrives, I look at where his phone was tracked to. "Christian, this is next to the interstate. Has he been in this location long?"

"Ever since I first got the location sent to me."

I nod. This can't be good. Please let him be okay.

We arrive at the location and I jump out of the car first and find 2 sets of tire tracks on the highway in the area where he was tracked. It has been pouring down rain all day so it's not as easy to see as I'd like. I get out a flashlight and take off walking towards the wooded area in the direction of the tire tracks. Christian is following right behind.

As I get closer, I see taillights. I take off running and somehow make it to his Charger without falling on my face. The car is literally wrapped around a tree.

I walk to the driver's side door and shine the light in and see him with blood on his face unconscious.

"Call 911 Christian." He nods and I try to get the door open but fail miserably. I try every other door but with no luck.

Christian comes back. "they are on the way."

"Help me try to get a door open. I need to know he is okay Christian. He hasn't moved yet."

He tries to help me open the doors with no luck. "the impact crushed the doors. They will have to get him."

"Tony, hang on baby. Help is coming!" I shout hoping he can hear me.

I stand by the door and Christian goes up to the highway to meet the paramedics.

The paramedics finally arrive and manage to get the door open somehow. They check him out and say he has a weak pulse. They have to wait for the jaws of life to get him out because he is trapped by the dashboard.

I am sobbing uncontrollably trying to get to my husband but they hold me back. "We have to help him ma'am."

They finally get him out onto a stretcher hours later and Christian is holding onto me trying to console me. "We're about 20 minutes out from Seattle Grace so we have a helicopter waiting to transport him up the road a little bit. You can meet us there."

I nod. "Can I ride with him?"

"No ma'am. His condition is too serious at this point but you should say goodbye, just in case…"

"Don't finish that fucking sentence." I walk over to my husband and kiss his forehead which is covered in blood. "I will see you soon. Hang in there. I love you."

I walk back over to Christian's car and he takes me to the hospital. The whole car ride is silent. Please let my husband be okay.

When we finally arrive at the hospital, I jump out and run in as soon as the car stops.

"Anthony Padilla. He was just brought in by helicopter."

"Room 6 over there." She points behind her.

I wander quickly over to room 6 and make it to the door and no one except a nurse is in with him. Why aren't they working on him?

I walk in and grab his hand. He is still covered in blood.

"Ma'am."

"Mrs. Padilla. Where is his doctor? I want to speak to him NOW!"

She looks at me nervously. "Yes, Mrs. Padilla."

A doctor comes in. "why isn't anyone helping my husband doctor?"

"Mrs. Padilla, have a seat. We need to talk."

I sit down but don't let go of Tony's hand. I look at the doctor willing him to talk.

"Mrs. Padilla, your husband has a significant head injury. He is effectively brain dead. He has absolutely no brain activity." I gasp.

"He is still breathing. You're crazy. Help my husband damn it!" I stand up.

"I need you to calm down ma'am or we have to give you a sedative."

I breathe deeply and sit back down. "now what?"

"We have to wait 6 hours to confirm brain death but you should call in family to say goodbye. I'm afraid he will not be waking up. May I ask if he is an organ donor?"

"You just basically told me my husband is dead and you instantly want to know if you can have his organs? Are you insane?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I will talk to you about that later. Like I said, you should call in family. I will have the nurse clean him up."

I nod. I'm sobbing inconsolably at this point. My husband won't be coming home.

"I will check back in with you later." I nod. I give my husband a kiss on the forehead .

"I will be right back. I need to get this situated."

I walk out to the waiting room and find Christian. He stands up as I approach. "Christian, I need you to go to my house and stay with the kids. Call me when you're there. Have Taylor or someone bring Angie here and only let her know he was in an accident. Nothing else. I don't want her to know until a ride is available though because she will panic and drive recklessly."

"I will call Taylor on my way over there. Ana, is he okay?"

I shake my head and start sobbing again and he wraps his arms around me.

"Ana, we will all be here for you, okay?"

I nod. "just do what I asked please. Thank you Christian."

He leaves to take care of that and I call Tony's parents and insist they come to the hospital. They all only know he was in an accident. They don't need to travel knowing their loved one is dead.

4 hours later and everyone arrives in Tony's room. I have the doctor come in and explain what he told me. Everyone is sobbing and holding each other.

I'm just numb at this point. After another 2 hours, we have all said our goodbyes and now it is time for them to take him off to surgery to donate his organs and save other people's lives. They give me the room so I can talk to him.

"Tony, thank you for the best years of my life. Thank you for my kids. I will keep your memory alive and do my best to make you proud. I love you and I will miss you but I know you will always be with me." I stand up and kiss his forehead and linger for longer than necessary. Tony's Mom sees me struggling and comes in and wraps an arm around me and takes me out of the room sobbing again. The doctor's take Tony to an operating room and we watch as they wheel him away. After hours, we're given one last chance to see him without the machines attached and I give him a soft kiss on his lips. "I will always love you Tony Padilla."

"He loved you so much dear."

"I know." I clear my eyes and look at them. "I have 3 extra bedrooms for you all to stay in while you're here. You can spend some time with the kids. I need help with funeral arrangements. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"We will stay with you Ana. We will take care of arrangements."

We all go back to my house and I excuse Christian. I give him a hug as he leaves. "Thank you Christian. For everything."

"Anything for you Ana. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Can you take Christy with you for now? I need some sleep. My in laws will help with the babies but they sleep intermittently so it will be easier for everyone to get some sleep with just them."

"Yeah, I've got her."

I hug him again. "Thank you. " I whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

6 Weeks later

It has been 6 weeks since I lost my husband. 6 of the longest, hardest weeks of my life.

It was discovered that Tony's accident was not an accident. It was a hit and run and they are still trying to figure out who else was involved.

My in laws stayed until after the funeral and will reading. The funeral was the hardest part. I'm so thankful that they were here to help me with it. Angie decided to stay to still be a nanny for the kids. She had a hard time deciding because she was so close to him and she was afraid it would be too hard but I'm glad she stayed.

He had a full military burial. It was very touching.

Andrew and the Greys have all been very helpful with the kids. Especially Christian. He offered Gail's help with cooking and the whole family worked together and helped with childcare. They have all been a godsend.

At the will reading, we all learned that Tony had a lot more properties than we were all aware of. He had purchased me an office space with implicit instructions to start my own Publishing company if anything ever happens to him. He left his family some money each but left everything else to me and the kids. He also all but implied that I move on with my love. I know he is talking about Christian but I'm just not ready.

I'm in the process of starting Padilla Publishing House. I used the office space that Tony specified. We will be having our Grand opening next week.

I haven't been feeling well so I'm taking a pregnancy test and if I'm not pregnant, I'm going to the doctor.

I take the test and set it on the counter. I set the timer and pace the room. My husband should be pacing with me.

When the timer goes off, I check and there it is… PREGNANT. I drop to my knees and start sobbing again. "oh Tony. You should be here for this."

After I compose myself I get a shower and get dressed for my lunch with Christian. We've been having lunch once a week together. He has been a pretty good friend through all of this.

I arrive at the 20th floor of Grey House in my lace black dress and heels and I'm greeted by Andrea.

"Mrs. Padilla, Mr. Grey is expecting you. Go right in." I nod and walk through.

As I walk into his office, I see he is on the phone. He signals for me to have a seat. I sit on his couch and smooth out my skirt. I can't help but stare at the handsome man before me but I force myself to look away. My husband died and I'm pregnant with his child. It is just wrong to even think of another man right now.

He hangs up and grabs some food boxes off his desk and brings them over and sits them on the coffee table in front of us. He takes out the food containers and we eat and chat like we always do. I spend a lot of time admiring his finely sculpted face. Mm.. and that mouth. The things I know he can do with that mouth are distracting.

I'm broken out of my errant thoughts to him snapping his fingers in front of me "Ana! Are you there?"

I blush and look away. "daydreaming." I continue eating but I don't miss the smirk on his face. I frown feeling bad for even thinking that while pregnant with my dead husband's baby.

"What's wrong Ana."

I shake my head. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Ana." He says as he engulfs me in a hug, sending me into another frenzy of tears.

"My husband should be with me for this."

"I know. I hope a friend will suffice."

I nod. "if I can't have my husband, at least I still have you to help me through. You're an excellent father to Christy, Christian and you have been a huge help with the twins. Thank you."

"It's no problem Ana." He says looking into my eyes and I can't resist. I put my hand softly on his cheek and kiss him softly.

"Thank you. I mean it."

I stand up and he stands up with me. "Anything you need Ana. I will be here for you."

I pick up my purse and turn around and I'm directly in front of him, so close, I can feel his body heat. Fuck it. I drop my purse, reach up and put my arms around his neck and pull him down and kiss him softly. He wraps his arms around me and I deepen the kiss as I feel those familiar electrical currents. After a few moments I realize what I am doing and I push him away. "I'm so sorry." I say as I bend down to pick up my purse. "I shouldn't have."

"No Ana. It is fine."

I start crying and walk away. "I can't." I turn and run out of the door and to the elevator and I hear him behind me.

"Ana wait!" I keep going and get into the elevator. I let out a breath when the doors close. I wanted to fuck him. My husband is dead and I wanted to fuck my ex. But it is my ex that Tony knew I was in love with and pushed me towards when he was still alive. I'm so conflicted.

I head home and spend the rest of the day with my kids. I don't know what to do. I want Christian but it just seems wrong.

After the kids are in bed I go to bed myself and cry, begging for answers as to what I should do.

2 weeks later—

I haven't seen Christian in 2 weeks. I have Angie pass Christy back and forth with him. I just haven't been able to face him yet. I think it is time though. I think if I am going to move on, he is the one it should be with. I need to talk to him about this.

After I leave PPH, I head over to Escala. Christian should be home by now.

I enter the elevator at Escala and put in the code that takes me up to the top floor. I enter the foyer and walk through to the great room. I hear voices so I follow them and find Gail in the kitchen. "Gail."

"Ana, it's nice to see you. Mr. Grey is in his office."

"Thank you Gail."

I walk to his office and knock lightly. "come in."

I walk in and he has an annoyed expression on his face that immediately softens when he sees me. "Ana."

"Christian. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm just very confused."

"That's understandable Ana. Come have a seat." I sit down on the chair adjacent to his desk.

"Look, I love my husband…." I stop for a second. "Loved… anyways, we both know he pushed me towards you whenever I was pregnant with the twins. He knew I was in love with you… AM in love with you…" I shake my head. "I know he would approve BUT, I just lost my husband 8 weeks ago and it just feels wrong to move on so quick, but these fucking pregnancy hormones. Ugh! I don't know what to do Christian. I need you."

"Look Ana. I'm in love with you too and I'm perfectly able and willing to wait for you until you're fully ready. We can still be friends in the meantime. Please don't cut me out of your life and push me away."

"Okay. Ugh. I need you to fuck me Christian. I know how fucked up that is coming out of my mouth right now but maybe if you fuck me it will hold me over until my head is on straight."

He stands up and stalks over towards me and puts his hand out for me and helps me up and he kisses me softly. "Tell me what you want Ana." He whispers against my lips.

"I want you to fuck me Christian Grey." His lips collide into mine and he kisses me passionately as he reaches under my skirt and pulls my panties down and I step out of them.

"Bend over the desk Ana." I turn and bend over the desk and I hear his zipper. He plunges into me. "fuck Ana. You're so tight." He says as he slowly fills me.

Once he fills me completely he starts thrusting slowly. "fuck me harder and faster Christian!"

He starts pumping wildly. "fuck. Ana cum for me." I cum hard and he quickly pulls out and spins me around and lifts me up by my ass and turns us around and pushes me up against the wall and plunges back into me as he kisses me feverishly and pumps frantically. "One more time Ana. Cum with me." And I cum gloriously hard dragging him with me this time. He empties himself in me and buries his face in the crook of my neck. "You okay Ana?"

"Fuck yes I am. I don't think I'll be able to resist now though. We will have to be discreet for a while. I don't need judgements of being the slutty widow."

He kisses my nose as he moves us over to his chair and he sits down with me straddling him with him still buried inside me. "We will be discreet because it really isn't anyone's business. You're far from slutty. You're fucking perfect and I love you."

I run my fingers through his unruly copper hair and kiss him softly. "I love you too Christian." I kiss him again and quickly deepen the kiss when I feel his dick twitch inside me and I ride him into oblivion.

We have several more rounds of sexual shenanigans around his penthouse before I catch the time as we're laying in post coital bliss. "Fuck! I have to go home. It's almost 5 am and I have an OB appointment today."

"Have Taylor bring you home. We don't want you driving this late baby."

I roll my eyes. "fine. But I need someone to pick me up at 8 am then because my car will be here."

"Done. I will come out and pick you up with Taylor on my way to work."

"Okay." I kiss him softly. I jump up and get my clothes and get dressed as quickly as I can. He picks up his phone.

"Taylor, take Mrs. Padilla home and we have to pick her up in the morning."

He hangs up. "ever heard of saying Thank you to the people who slave away for you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I will work on it."

"You better. I don't want you being that rude when you live with me."

He looks at me shocked. "Did you…"

"Not yet Grey but yes… eventually. When the time is right."

"Okay. Thank you baby." He stands up and saunters over to me butt naked and kisses me deeply. "see you in the morning."

"See you baby." I give him one last kiss and walk away. Taylor takes me home and I sneak into my house at 5 am.

"Where have you been Ana?" shit. Angie.

"I was with a friend." Why do I feel like I'm answering to my parents?

"Ana, it is okay. I saw Christian's man drop you off. It is fine for you to move on. Tony talked to me about how you're in love with him and he was in love with Andrew and how you almost just let each other go for that reason but couldn't. He would want you to move on. More specifically, he would want you to move on with Christian."

I sit down next to her on the sofa. "I'm pregnant by Tony Angie. I just lost him 8 weeks ago and I feel so guilty."

"Don't. We both knew Anthony well and if he were here, he would tell you to go chase your happy and he knew as well as we do, that your happy is with Christian. He is great with the kids and he will be great with the baby."

I start crying and envelop her in a hug. "Thank you for the clarity Angie. I love you."

"I love you too sis."

"How were the kids last night?"

"Great. No problems."

"Great. I have an appointment at 8 am. I have to get told I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

She smiles sadly at me. "Also have to find out if there's 1 or 2 little Tonys in there."

"Valid point. I'm gonna go take a bath and get ready. I'm taking the day off work and probably going to get some sleep. I didn't get any tonight." I blush.

"Go ahead babe. I'm on your team."

I go and get my bath and get dressed and at 7:45 there is a knock at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I open it to find Christian and I am suddenly smiling brightly. "come in. I just have to grab my purse and put my shoes on."

He steps inside and Christy goes running to him. I go to my room and grab my heels and put them on. When I get back downstairs, Angie is grilling Christian and I kiss my kids goodbye and grab his arm. "Angie, give him a break." I wink at her.

"Just checking out my future brother in law."

"Angie!?" I warn. What the hell?

She puts her hands up in surrender. "I will quit but you better treat her right or my brother will haunt you."

"I will Angie." Christian says genuinely.

"I will be back later Angie."

"I will see you then Ana."

I take Christian's hand and we walk out to his awaiting SUV.

He helps me in and gets in behind me.

"Future brother in law, huh?"

"She is nothing if not bold and outspoken."

"So she approves I take it?"

"Yeah, she caught me sneaking in this morning and I told her I was with a friend and she called me out on it because she saw Taylor drop me off. She said that Tony had told her about us all and Andrew and that he would want me to be with you."

"Wow. That's great."

I look up and realize that we're at the doctor. "You want to come with me? You didn't get to do this stuff with Christy."

He looks at me questionably. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "yes. Come on."

He gets out and runs around and helps me out and we go into my appointment.

We're sitting in the exam room waiting for the ultrasound technician to come in. "I'm going to apologize in advance, because this whole pregnancy, every step of the way, I think I will cry because he should be here with me. It is nothing against you."

"Okay Ana. I understand."

I nod and the tech comes in and sets up the machine. She gets out her wand and puts a condom on it.

She starts to do the scan.

"Mrs. Padilla, everything looks good. You're 8 weeks pregnant."

I start crying and nod. Christian starts running his fingers through my hair. "Just one right?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

I look at Christian who is half smiling. "what are you thinking?"

"I want to be here for you through this but I wish I could take away your pain too."

"I know. Let's go get something to eat."

I get up and put my skirt and panties back on. He offers his hand and I take it. He guides me out and I set up my next appointment and we make our way to his awaiting SUV.

We go to the Mile High Club to eat. When we arrive, we hold hands and walk to our reserved booth in the back.

We order and eat and talk and laugh when all the sudden we hear her.

"I see a dead husband didn't stop you."

I look up. "Fuck you Elena."

She smirks and bends over the table and whispers, "you took someone away from me so it's only fair that I returned the favor. I figured if I took him out of the equation, that you would just go off somewhere and die but no. Being the whore you are, you just jumped right on Christian's dick." She whispers and I grab her hair and don't let go. I try to jump up but Christian is holding me back.

"You fucking cunt. Call the cops Christian. I'm not letting go of this bitch until they put her in handcuffs."

"Ana. I will call but let her go."

She starts clawing at my arms and slaps me. I finally get out of Christian's grasp and tackle her to the ground and punch her in the face repeatedly. This cunt killed my husband. Must be why she hasn't been seen in 8 weeks.

I'm pulled off of her by Taylor. She is clearly unconscious. "she killed my husband!" I scream and start sobbing. Christian pulls me into his arms and I start hitting his chest until I finally calm down because he doesn't let up his hold on me. They put Elena on a stretcher and handcuff her to it and take her to the hospital apparently. The cops come and question us about what happened and I tell them everything from her threatening how it wasn't over to her confession just now. They tell me not to leave town and that they will contact me.

Oh shit. What if I go to jail? Christian will take care of me.

After they question all the witnesses, Christian takes me back to his SUV.

I sit in the back of the SUV silently watching out the window. She fucking ruined my life because I convinced Christian she was a pedophile. I look down at my now swollen bloody hands. "I'm sorry Christian."

"Hey, I don't blame you after what she just admitted she did. It will all work out. If they arrest you, I will get you out and protect you."

I look at him concerned, "you think they will arrest me?"

"I don't know Ana. There's witnesses that say you provoked the attack and yes she slapped you but while you were holding her by the hair. She will be prosecuted for what she did to Tony as long as they can find evidence."

"Christian! What if they don't find evidence? She gets to walk free? She had 8 weeks to get rid of evidence."

"I don't know Ana. I hope they find evidence."

I roll my eyes. I'm furious now. "I need to go home and shower."

"Are you taking the day off work Ana?"

"I am. I didn't get any sleep last night but you know this. I wish you could join me. I sleep better with someone beside me."

"I was just thinking of taking off actually."

"Come to my house."

"If you're sure."

"I am." I give him a soft kiss. "we will have to sleep in a guest room though."

"I understand." I take his hand and lay my head on his shoulder. We walk through the front door and I guide Christian to a guest room that has never been used and we go in. I strip down in the guest bathroom and turn on the shower and climb in. Christian climbs in behind me and wraps his arms around me. I give him my soapy sponge and he washes me. "I'll have my Mom look at your hands to make sure they're okay." I just nod. He finishes washing me and I wash him.

We get out of the shower and climb into bed. I roll over to face him and stare at his handsome face for a few minutes. He just stares back at me lovingly. I roll him onto his back and my lips crash into his as I sit astride him.

He grabs ahold of my hips and squeezes as I grind against his erection. I align him at my entrance and I slide down onto his awaiting erection and gasp causing him to moan. "Fuck, Ana." My lips attack his again as I start to move.

"Fuck me Christian." I whisper against his lips and he suddenly flips us over and pounds into me relentlessly causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"Cum with me Ana." He whispers causing me to explode gloriously around him and a few strokes later he grunts as he empties himself inside me. "fuck." He says as he collapses on me and holds me.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana."

After our breathing returns to normal, he kisses me softly as he pulls out and he lays beside me and wraps his arms around me and I drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up, it is dark outside. I roll over to discover I am alone in bed and at first I'm used to it because Tony has been gone 8 weeks. Then I realize I fell asleep beside Christian so I grab a robe and go in search of him. I find him in the dining room spoon feeding the babies soft food with Christy and Angie's help.

I smile at this because he doesn't have to step up but he is. I go up to my room and put on some comfortable clothes and come back down and join them in the dining room. I kiss the kids on their heads and wink at Christian and Angie.

I make us all breakfast and we sit as a family and eat.

4 weeks later – 12 weeks pregnant

It's been 4 weeks since I started seeing Christian again and aside from the slight pang of guilt I experience on occasion, it has been great.

I haven't slept in my marital bed since I started seeing Christian again. It just feels wrong. I ordered a new bed just for me and Christian and I'm asking him to move in with us.

Angie has been pushing me to ask for weeks but I just haven't had the courage to do so.

I'm going to have a surprise lunch with Christian to ask him. We usually have planned lunches a couple of times a week but I have never surprised him yet.

"Hannah, I'm going out for lunch. Contact me only if it is urgent."

"Okay Ana."

I arrive at Grey House and I go straight up to the 20th floor.

I'm greeted by Andrea. "Mrs. Padilla, Mr. Grey didn't say you were coming."

"It's a surprise visit. Is he in his office?"

"Yes. Go on in. I'm sure he would want to be bothered by you." She smiles knowingly and I blush.

"Okay. Thank you Andrea."

I walk quietly into his office. He looks up with an irritated look on his face until he sees me and then it instantly softens. "Ana." He breathes and he gets up and walks over to me and engulfs me in a bear hug. "What brings you here today? I thought we were on for lunch tomorrow."

"I figured I'd switch it up a bit. Do you already have plans for lunch?"

"I was just going to have a sandwich and work through but now that you're here…" he trails off and gives me a soft kiss which I quickly deepen.

When I finally pull out of the kiss I'm breathless. "I'm starving so food first."

He groans. "fine. Then dessert."

"Deal."

He has Andrea order us some food and we start eating and I decide now is as good a time as any.

"Move in with me Christian."

He nearly chokes on his food. "are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive. I told you it was coming. It is time. I just called to replace my marital bed because it doesn't feel right to share that bed with someone else. I mean, we stay together every night anyways. Tony wanted me to share that house with you so Yes. Move in with me."

"Then yes. I would love to move in with you. We need to work on staff housing though."

"We can do that. In the meantime, they can stay in the spare rooms."

"Sounds like a plan. Glad that's settled. Now I believe I owe you dessert." He says as he winks.

He makes love to me softly and sensually. As we're laying there sated, my phone goes off. "fuck." I roll off the couch and grab my phone out of my bag. "Ana Padilla"

"Ana, there's a detective Clark here to see you. He said it is urgent and won't leave until he sees you."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"I'll let him know."

I hang up and shove my phone back in my bag and start crying. Stupid hormones.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I have to go. Detective Clark is waiting for me at my office." I wipe away my tears.

"Do you want me to come along?"

"Please."

"Anything for you Ana. Let's get dressed and then we will head over."

We get dressed and he let's Andrea know to reschedule his meetings.

When we arrive at my office we bring detective Clark in with us.

"Thank you for meeting with me Mrs. Padilla. We need to talk about Elena Lincoln."

I can feel the bile rising in my throat at the mention of her name. "okay. How can I help you?"

"We were unable to find any evidence to tie Mrs. Lincoln to the hit and run that killed you're husband." I use my hand to cut him off and run to my bathroom and vomit.

I reenter the room and take my seat back. "Continue."

"We had to release Mrs. Lincoln. She is also pressing charges on you for assaulting her."

"What?! She killed my husband."

"According to the two of you. We have nothing but your word to go on. I have to place you under arrest Mrs. Padilla."

I look at Christian and start crying. "Let me walk out with you. I don't need my employees to see me in handcuffs." He nods.

"I'll get you out and we will fix this Ana." Christian says.

I nod and give him a soft kiss and get up and follow detective Clark out of the building and get into the car with him. He let's me ride in the front with him so it isn't obvious I'm being arrested for beating the woman that killed my husband. I'm beyond irate. She is walking free and I'm going to jail for defending his honor.

After arriving at the police station, they book me in and take my first ever mugshot. This is fucked up.

After an hour of sitting handcuffed to a bench, which is ironic in itself because Christian once handcuffed me to a bench to fuck me, I'm finally released.

I walk out through the front door and run into Christian's arms and cry some more. He helps me into the back of his SUV. "what now Christian? That crazy bitch is running free."

"We need to double up security. Taylor is on it."

I nod. "Thank you Taylor."

8 weeks later – 20 weeks pregnant

It's been 8 weeks since I was arrested. The babies are now 6 months old and look more like Tony every day and it breaks my heart but it is a great way to be reminded of him daily. Not that I don't already remember him daily. His memory lives on through me daily. The babies weren't old enough to remember him but I will tell them all about him when they are older.

Christy, on the other hand, does remember him and misses him terribly. He was her father figure most of her life after all. She has a new bear that she named after him and she talks to him every night when she prays before going to sleep.

Christian and I have been together 3 months and it has been great aside from my many crying spells but he is understanding and supportive and he loves the babies like his own and takes care of all of us. The staff housing is almost done but they have been staying in our spare bedrooms in the meantime. Christian has been living with me for 8 weeks.

They gave me a misdemeanor charge of assault and I got a fine and some community service so I've been volunteering at a local shelter. I have found that abuse is so much more common than I had ever considered so even after my community service is over I plan to keep volunteering on my days off at least until I have this baby.

Today, Christian and I are going to find out the gender of baby Padilla. I don't know who is more excited, me or him. Christy is hoping for a girl. She really wants a sister because she says her brothers are annoying.

Security has been doubled for everyone in my family because of Elena, who, not coincidentally, has disappeared. We know she is up to something but we have no idea what. We had a panic room put into our house per Christian's request. We are taking this very seriously considering she has already killed. All of us, including the kids, now have bracelets and watches with panic buttons we have to wear at all times. Thank God they are at least pretty.

I renewed my license to carry a concealed weapon and bring my gun with me everywhere and Sawyer, my security, takes me to the firing range weekly to practice and I'm a pretty good shot. My Daddy taught me well.

Christian is not happy about me carrying a gun but I told him to get over it because I will do ANYTHING to protect my family. He finally accepted this and let it go.

"Baby, are you ready?" Christian asks as I put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Yes, Christian. I don't want to go into the appointment looking like a scrub."

He chuckles and puts his arms around me. "You look stunning as usual."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Grey."

"I do what I can."

I turn around and kiss him softly. "Let's go."

We get to the doctor's office and get everything checked out and we wait impatiently for the ultrasound.

The ultrasound technician comes in and Christian is holding my hand. "Let's check out your baby Mom and Dad."

I don't even have the energy to correct her because I will just cry like a baby.

She clicks and clicks checking out the size and growth of my little peanut.

"do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." I say without thinking.

"It's a girl. Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Padilla."

"This isn't my husband." I say. "my husband passed away. This is my boyfriend."

She gives me an awful judgmental look. Fuck her. "Well congratulations anyway."

"Stop judging. It's my late husband's baby."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't."

I put my hand up to shut her up. "Just give me the pictures."

She hands us the pictures. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Padilla."

"Yeah yeah. You can go now."

She leaves the room. "fucking bitch" I murmur under my breath.

"Calm down baby. Get dressed and let's go home."

I nod and he helps me up and I get dressed and we leave the office after I give that tech a dirty look.

We get into the back of Christian's SUV with security. "You okay Ana?"

"I'm just sick of judgmental assholes. I guess it doesn't help to add pregnancy hormones and Elena running around free making me angry. I think I need a spa day but I'd rather bring them to us so I don't risk that cunt finding me somewhere that isn't secure."

"That can be arranged. You can use the gym."

"I planned to baby. Thanks for permission though." I realize I was way too curt with him. "I'm so sorry for the attitude. I think I need you to fuck me and maybe I will feel better."

"That can be arranged also. It's okay Ana. You're going through a lot. I will help any way I can."

I lean over and give him a soft kiss. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Ana."

When we arrive home, the kids are out back with Angie, so we sneak upstairs for some sexy time.

As soon as we're in our bedroom, his lips collide with mine and he peels my dress off me and I fumble with his belt. Once undressed he has me lean against the door and he takes me from behind. After my first intense orgasm, he pulls out and picks me up and lays me down on the bed and plunges back into me and fucks me hard and fast and I cum gloriously causing him to empty himself inside of me.

"Fuck Ana. I can't get enough of you."

"Ditto baby."

"As much as I'd love to stay buried inside you, I need to go to work baby."

"Me too. We should go kiss our kids and go to work."

He smiles a cheesy smile.

"What?"

"You said OUR kids."

"Well they are OUR kids. That was the plan whenever we were going to try while Tony was alive."

"I love it baby."

I smile and give him a sweet kiss. He pulls out causing me to wince slightly and lays down beside me and holds me for a few more minutes before we decide to get up and get dressed and go out and kiss our kids and go to work.

We both ride to work together because there's safety in numbers, right?

I arrive at work and Sawyer and Prescott stay with me and apparently there are more security somewhere in the distance.

After a fairly uneventful day at work, Sawyer and Prescott take me home. The house is unusually quiet when I come in. I put my purse and keys down and go in search of my family. I look upstairs and no one is around so I begin to wander around downstairs.

I know Christian is still at work with Taylor and Reynolds. Sawyer and Prescott went to walk the 'perimeter' so I'm searching alone. As soon as I enter the gym, I am shocked by what I find. The kid's security is tied up and unconscious. I go over and check them for pulses and they are still alive but this must mean someone is here. I untie them and go to leave the room when the last person I expected to see appears out of the gym bathroom. Elena. And she has a gun pointed at me. I push the panic button on my watch making it look like I'm checking the time.

"What do you want Elena?"

"I want you and those brats out of my way so I can have Christian back."

"What do you want from me other than that? Christian should be here soon and if you can convince him to go with you, I will stay out of your way." Not really obviously, but I've got to keep this psychotic woman talking.

She walks closer to me and I just slowly back up. "I need you to stop so I can tie you up you little gold digging whore."

I drop to my knees to make it look like I'm submitting to this crazy bitch. She starts stalking towards me and I reach under my skirt carefully and put my hand on the gun I have strapped to my thigh. I notice someone else enter the room and I look and find a man who could easily be a Christian clone. How did I know she wouldn't be working alone. She starts waving her gun towards him instructing him to tie me up and I keep looking around at my surroundings hoping that someone comes to save me. Sawyer and Prescott. I hope they are okay and come. I observe the man calling her Mistress and realize this is her submissive. He doesn't appear to have a gun so I slide my gun out of my holster and cock it and quickly pull it and shoot Elena in the arm holding the gun and she drops it and I jump up to get it and hold my gun to her head and aim the other at her submissive.

"Get down NOW!"

"You fucking bitch!!" Elena screams at me.

"Where are my kids?"

"I haven't seen your brats. They disappeared while I was taking out their security."

Panic room. Okay.

"I need you both to sit down over there along that wall now."

The submissive is very compliant. Elena on the other hand needs me to cock the gun again before she decides to move her ass.

"Is it just you two working together?" I look at the submissive for an answer.

"Yes." I peek around and see that Ryan is stirring.

"Ryan! Over here now!!" he jumps up and comes running over to me. "restrain them Ryan."

He goes to get the zip ties that they left on the floor and one by one ties their hands together. I hand Ryan Elena's gun and go in search of my family and staff.

I get to the panic room and realize I can't get in alone so I go in search of someone else. I grab my phone and call Sawyer.

"Sawyer."

"It's Ana. Come to the house now. Elena is here. She is shot and restrained in the gym with her submissive. Also I need your help getting into the panic room. I think my family is in there. I'm calling the cops."

"Yes, Mrs. Padilla."

I hang up and call the cops and see Sawyer and Prescott come storming in and run past me to the gym.

The cops are on their way and I go get Sawyer to let me into the panic room.

He helps me and when the door opens, I find my whole family besides Christian, as well as Angie and Gail. I hug my kids first and then hug Gail and Angie.

It's only then that I realize Sawyer locked me in. Fucker.

I get out my phone again and call Christian.

"Ana?"

"Yeah, where are you? Elena and her submissive are here. I called the cops and security has them restrained and now I'm locked in the panic room with the kids and Angie and Gail."

"I just pulled in. I will be there in a minute. I love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

10 minutes later the door opens and there he stands in his overpriced suit and I run and jump into his arms and start crying. "shhh.. it is okay now." I let him go and give him a kiss and he gives the kids kisses and hugs and he tells me we can leave the room and that the cops need to speak with me. Of course I have to answer for shooting the crazy bitch now too.

Christian takes my hand and walks me to where the cops are waiting and I answer their questions. They take Elena to the hospital and treat her and then she will go straight to jail and my part in shooting her is officially self defense.

They said she WILL be in jail for a while for a lot of different charges including attempted kidnapping. Apparently kidnapping me was her primary goal. Thinking without me, Christian couldn't handle the kids and would come running to her.

I know him well enough now to know that wouldn't happen but she was clearly delusional.

After everyone but our family leaves, we put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and make love.

"What is with all the drama that follows us baby?" I ask.

"I don't know but I hope it is done."

"Let's not get our Hopes up and just stay prepared."

"Deal. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Sleep baby" is the last thing I hear before I drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

5 Months later – 40 weeks pregnant

The last 5 months have been uneventful thankfully. Christy is now 5 and the twins are 11 months.

I am officially full term with Antonina Rose Padilla. Toni for short. We get to have another Toni in the house. It's the least I can do for Tony.

They are going to induce me tomorrow if she doesn't decide to come on her own today. I'm trying everything I can think of to convince her to come out. Sex is at the top of my list so I'm going to Grey House to seduce Christian with my beached whale looking ass.

I arrive at the 20th floor and I'm greeted by Andrea as usual. She comes up to me and rubs my belly 'for luck' like I'm a troll doll. "He's in there. Go on in."

"Thank you Andrea" I walk through to his office and walk right in and lock the door before turning around to see my man eye fucking me. He doesn't know he's about to actually fuck me. Or he does know and it makes him extremely happy.

"Hello Mr. Grey. Are you hungry?"

"I have a sweet tooth. I was hoping for some dessert." I stalk towards him and he meets me halfway.

"Good thing I'm here then." I smile and kiss him softly and he quickly deepens it.

He picks me up and sits me down on the desk and he continues to kiss me passionately as he goes to look for my panties that aren't there. He smiles against my lips. "mmm.. naughty little minx." I smile back and kiss him deeply. I fumble with his belt and free him from his pants and he lays me back and swiftly penetrates me.

"Fuck me baby."

He thrusts hard and fast causing me to build quickly "cum for me Ana." And I climax hard around him. He pulls out and lifts me up and carries me over to the couch and puts me down and spins me around. "grab the back of the couch."

I quickly bend over and grab the back of the couch and he swiftly penetrates me again. "fuck yes! Just like that!" I cry as he continues to pound into me relentlessly.

"Cum with me Ana." And I cum spectacularly hard around him dragging him with me. "fuckkkk."

"Mmmm.." he kisses my back as he pulls out and he helps me to stand up and spins me around and kisses me softly and helps me to sit down.

He sits down beside me and wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. "I love you Ana."

"Mmm… I love you too."

About that time I feel a gush of liquid between my legs. "Christian, my water just broke." He jumps up and his whole ass is wet. Leather couch. I start laughing. "I hope you have a clean suit here."

He chuckles. "Luckily, I do. Let me go change and then we can get you to the hospital. I will call Taylor to get the car ready while I'm getting dressed. I'll be right back."

He gives me a sweet kiss and goes into the bathroom to change and my first intense contraction hits. "mother fucker!!" I try to breathe through it. "son of a bitch this hurts!! Christian!!"

He comes running with his dress shirt and suit pants on. "You okay?"

"No I'm not fucking okay!" finally the contraction passes. "I'm okay now. Hurry."

"Be right back baby."

He goes and finishes getting buttoned up and has his shoes on now. He comes and helps me up and walks with me to the elevator. "Andrea, I'll be out the rest of the day. Reschedule everything."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

We get to the elevator and another hits. I squeeze the hell out of Christian's hand. "No more babies are going into my uterus for years Christian. Do you hear me?"

"Whatever you say baby."

It finally passes. "maybe not years. But like I told you last time, I can't be held responsible for what I say while shoving a baby out of my hoo ha."

"I know baby. We will discuss more some other time."

I nod. We make it outside and Christian scoops me up carefully as another contraction hits and gets me into the back of the SUV before I start screaming profanities again.

15 minutes and 2 contractions later, we're at the hospital. On the way to the hospital I called Angie to take the kids to the Greys because she wants to be there when Toni is born.

She meets us outside and her and Christian help me inside. They get me to the delivery room and the doctor rushes in to check me.

"This little girl is on her way out. We're going to get you set up and you will be ready to push."

They set up the equipment and the urge to push is strong as hell.

3 minutes after I start pushing, Antonina Rose Padilla is here. We all start crying. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Christian cuts the cord and Toni lays on my chest. "You had to be right on time just like Daddy didn't you?"

I give her a kiss on the head before they take her away to clean her up. Christian leans down and gives me a sweet kiss. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this."

"You're going to be her Daddy here so you deserved to be here. I love you."

They give me Toni back and I feed her and Christian is amazed. He has never watched me breast feed before. Angie leaves the room to give us privacy and I scoot over on the bed and make Christian sit beside me.

"She's so perfect Ana."

"And she has her own guardian angel." I smile.

"Yes she does. I love you Toni."

I smile at him. "She loves you too."

He gives me a soft kiss and holds me as I finish feeding Toni.

6 weeks later

It has been 6 weeks since Toni was born. Christian has been a fabulous Dad to all 4 kids.

It is the best I can ask for aside from Tony being here himself and I obviously won't get that.

Christian has been extremely patient with me waiting to have sex for 6 weeks so I've decided to try to do something special for him. Tonight, we're staying at Escala and I had Gail go over and prepare us a meal and then she is coming back home to help Angie with the kids tonight. I have pumped plenty so I'm able to drink tonight.

The twins turned 1 a couple of weeks ago.

I just got back from the doctor and got cleared for sex and got an IUD to prevent pregnancy. I want to fill the house with babies like Tony wanted but not just yet.

I'm headed to Grey House now to pick up Christian with Sawyer. Christian doesn't know about my plans yet and I swore Taylor and Sawyer to secrecy. I'm wearing my sexiest lingerie sans panties under one of Christian's favorite dresses.

I head up to the 20th floor and wave to Andrea as I walk by. I walk into his office and when he sees me he grins from ear to ear. "let me sign this paperwork and drop it off with Andrea and I'm yours for the weekend."

"Of course." I smile brightly. I'm so excited about my plans.

He signs his paperwork and gives me a sweet kiss and takes my hand and we walk out. He hands Andrea the paperwork.

"Andrea, don't let anyone bother him this weekend unless it is an emergency."

She winks at me knowingly and Christian just looks lost. "Of course Mrs. Padilla."

"Thank you."

We get into the elevator. "since when do you order my staff around?"

"Since I made special plans for you and I."

He raises his eyebrows in curiosity and nods. I'm still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

We get into the SUV and Christian still has no idea where we're going. We arrive in the underground garage at Escala and Christian looks even more confused. Sawyer opens my door and Taylor opens Christian's. I take his hand and lead him to the elevator.

"Why are we here?" I kiss him to shut him up.

"You ask too many questions baby. It's a surprise."

We walk through the foyer and great room hand in hand. There's classical music playing and the fireplace is on.

I take him to the dining room where Gail is just finishing up putting dinner on the table. "Thank you Gail. You can go home now."

"You're welcome Ana. Enjoy."

I smile and guide Christian to his seat and sit in my own. "What else do you have up your sleeve Ana?"

"Shut up and eat. Wine?"

"Yes please." I pour us both some wine and take a big drink of mine and eat everything on my plate while making small talk with Christian. After the meal is done I have him take our wine to the great room and meet him there where I just now realize he has a new couch.

We sit in front of the fireplace and drink some more wine before I can't handle the suspense anymore.

"Look, Christian. I'm not good at little speeches so I'm just going to be blunt and spit out what I want to say. Okay?"

"Okay baby but you should know you're scaring me."

I giggle. "I love you Christian Grey and I have loved you for 6 years." I take his handsome face in my hands. "Will you marry me Christian Grey?"

His mouth drops open but nothing comes out. He grabs my face and kisses me feverishly. "Yes Ana. I want nothing more than for you to be my wife." He whispers against my lips and then his lips collide with mine again.

"Then take me to bed Christian." I whisper back and he picks me up and carries me to bed causing me to squeal.

He sets me down at the foot of the bed and strips me down slowly placing kisses all over my body as he goes. "fuck Christian. Please just fuck me. We can do all this later."

"As you wish." He sheds his clothes and picks me up and lays me in the center of the bed and penetrates me swiftly. "fuck Ana. You're so tight. Are you okay?"

"I'll be better if you move baby."

He smiles and begins to pump into me furiously. "Cum for me baby" and on command I come undone under his expert touch taking him with me. "fuck, you're amazing."

"Mmm… Not as amazing as you." I kiss him feverishly and his dick twitches again. "now fuck me some more baby. We've got 6 weeks to make up for."

"Anything for you baby." We spend the rest of the night fucking and making love until daylight when I finally succumb to sleep.

I wake up in bed alone and begin to panic and sit up and look around and see nothing so I get up and find a huge rock on my finger. I had taken Tony's rings off yesterday after crying about it for 3 hours but I knew it was time to become a widow instead of the woman married to a dead man. Now I have a new ring on my finger. I start crying again. I get my breast pump out of my bag and pump and dump.

I stand up and go to the bathroom and run myself a bath to relax. I climb in and finally stop crying because this is a good thing. This is me moving forward.

I close my eyes and relax and hear someone clearing their throat so I open my eyes and find my fiance standing there. "I'd invite you in but it's getting cold. Help me out?"

He offers me his hand and I take it and get out.

"Where have you been baby? I woke up alone and panicked. And how did you get this ring so quick?"

"I was in my office and I had this ring for a while. I had Taylor run to the house and get it for me this morning."

"ah. Why were you in the office? Is something wrong?"

He sighs. "I have to go to Taiwan again because my deal is going south." He says with a sad smile and I start crying again. He wraps his arms around me.

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to. They are very picky and require me to come or they will back out of the deal."

"How long?"

"Undetermined. Baby, I'm so sorry."

I shake my head. "I'll be fine." He lifts my chin with his fingers and kisses me softly.

"Let's make the most of our time before I have to leave tonight."

I half smile and nod. We spend the rest of the day making love and fucking.

We go back to the house around 6 and spend some time with the kids before he has to go at 10 pm.

At 9:30, I kiss my future husband goodbye and hug him. I'm afraid to let him go. I chose to say goodbye to him at the house because I need to go to bed and cry it out. "I'll miss you. Call often as you can. With the time difference, it may not be easy but we can manage."

"I will call baby. I love you."

I start crying again. "I love you too." I give him one last kiss and I push him out the door before I never let him go and run upstairs to my room and cry hard until I fall asleep.

2 Months later

It has been 2 months since Christian left to Taiwan and he is still there. We've only actually talked on the phone 4 times and the rest of the time we leave each other messages. It is just too hard to communicate from around the world in such dramatically different time zones.

Last message he sent said it shouldn't be much longer. I hope he is right. 2 months is a long time.

The kids are doing great but Christy and James and Ben miss Christian terribly. Christy is worried he won't come home like Daddy Tony but I assured her that he would. God I hope he will.

I'm at work thinking about this when I'm dragged out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Ana Padilla"

"Ana, it's Angie. My brother Jimmy was in an accident and I need to get home."

"I will be right there and I will purchase your ticket for you on my way home."

"Thank you sis. I am just freaking out."

"I know babe. I'm on my way. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and let Hannah know to only contact me in an emergency. I go home and call to book a ticket for Angie before I get there.

When I arrive, I engulf her in a hug and have Sawyer take her to the airport. I think something is going on between the 2 of them but who am I to judge?

I spend time with the kids and as soon as Sawyer returns, we go to visit the Greys so they can help me.


	12. Chapter 12

4 Weeks later

Christian still isn't home and he just missed Christy's 6th birthday. From the messages, I gather that he is pretty upset about this. We are having a party for her today. The Greys and Angie helped me put it together.

Angie was only gone 2 days. Jimmy just ended up with a broken femur and elbow and a bunch of bruising, thankfully.

The party is in full swing and Christy and her friends are enjoying the ponies and I am sitting on the deck on a lounger on the verge of tears because I miss Christian when I feel strong hands on my shoulders. I look up and there he is. He smiles brightly at me and I'm sure my jaw is on the floor. I jump up and jump onto him and wrap my arms and legs around him like a spider monkey and start kissing him all over his face and give him a passionate kiss whenever I get to his lips. "I missed you so freaking much!!!"

"Mmm.. I missed you too baby. Let me say hi to everyone else, and then I want to see you upstairs."

I jump down after kissing him one more time. "I'll be up there waiting."

He smiles and goes to greet everyone else and I run up the stairs and get into our bedroom and strip and climb onto the bed and wait for Christian.

About 15 minutes later I hear feet padding down the hallway. I cover up in case it isn't him and he comes in the door and closes it behind him and I drop the sheet and jump into his arms and kiss him with urgency. "Fuck me Christian."

"Gladly" he takes his pants down in one swift motion and I peel his shirt off and he picks me up by my ass and presses me against the door and thrusts into me suddenly and pounds into me mercilessly until we're both on the edge. "cum baby"

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK" I scream as I climax more intensely than I ever have. He empties himself at the same time.

"Fuck Ana! I've missed you so fucking much. That was spectacular."

"Mmm… I need to lay down now."

He takes me to the bed and lays us down with him still buried inside me. He becomes hard again and starts thrusting slowly and makes love to me until we both climax gloriously together.

"We better get back to the party. Thank you for coming home finally. Christy was convinced that you weren't coming back like Daddy Tony. I had to sleep with her at night a few times."

"Aww. Yeah. Let's go. But I'm not done with you so expect more later."

"I will count on it."

He kisses my lips softly as he pulls out and he rolls out of bed and goes to get dressed and I follow suit.

After the birthday party ends and everyone goes home and the kids go to bed, we spend the night making love and fucking.

6 months later

Toni is now 10 and a half months old and the boys are 21 months old. The last 6 months we have been busy planning a wedding. I insisted on something small but apparently Christian and his family's idea of small consists of a wedding fit for a queen.

Tomorrow is our wedding. We are getting married at the Grey's manor.

Today, I'm having a spa day. They are coming to the house to work on me so I don't have to go to a spa with people I don't necessarily trust.

After they set everything up in the gym, I get pampered and love every minute of it and contemplate whether I am ready to have more babies and I think I am. I'd never discussed it with Christian though. Maybe after the wedding.

After I'm pampered, I walk the kind spa workers out after tipping them generously. My soon to be husband is working today so I'm spending the rest of the day with our kids.

When Christian finally comes home he gives us all kisses and spends the rest of the evening with us as a family.

After the kids go to bed, I let him ravage my body and ship him off to Escala because I cannot see him until we're at the altar tomorrow. Christian hates this idea but he will survive.

"No more baby. I will see you tomorrow at the altar. You insisted on a traditional wedding so we have traditions to keep. I love you and see you up there."

"Okay fine. I love you and I will be the one at the end of the aisle waiting for you."

"Mmm… can't wait baby. Later."

I push him out the door and head up to bed.

I wake up in the morning to two annoying ladies singing "here comes the bride" and I start throwing pillows at them. "You. Both. Suck." I hate mornings.

"Oh get up you sourpuss." Kate insists. "Get showered and then we're getting our hair and makeup done after breakfast. Then we will head to the Grey's."

"Okay." I reluctantly get up and go to shower. I finally got my friend back in Kate and her and Angie are my Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid. Mia is on kid duty today although Christy and Toni are my flower girls and Ben and James are my little ring bearers. Mia gets to accompany the girls down the aisle and Tony and Angie's brother Jimmy is helping with the boys.

After I get showered, I throw on my yoga pants and a button up shirt and head downstairs. I eat breakfast with my family which includes Kate and Mia now.

After we eat, we get our hair and makeup done and Sawyer and Prescott drive us over to the Grey's mansion.

When we arrive, Kate goes to make sure that the coast is clear and Christian doesn't see me. We race up the stairs and into Mia's room and get dressed. While we're getting dressed, someone knocks on the door and Mia hides me, afraid that it is Christian. Kate comes back and hands me a box. It has a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings in it and a note. I almost cry but manage to hold back my tears.

My princess,

These are for the most amazing bride to ever walk the face of the Earth. See you up there.

Xo I love you ALWAYS!!

Christian

Swoon. This man of mine is amazing. Kate and Mia help me to put the necklace and earrings on.

"who brought this?" I ask Kate.

"Elliot."

About that time, my Daddy shows up. "You're a beautiful bride Annie. I wish I could've seen you last time."

"Sorry about that Daddy. It was small. Only 2 people we knew were there. We just wanted to be married. The second time, we went to the courthouse alone." I half smile thinking of the memories. They don't make me cry like they used to anymore.

"You'll have to tell me about that later. Let's get you married." He puts his arm out for me and I take it and he walks me down the intricate spiral staircase and we hear the music from the back garden and meet with Kate, Angie, Mia, Jimmy and the kids at the back door.

"Let's do this people." Everyone starts to walk out. First is Angie, then Kate, then Jimmy with the twins followed by Mia with the girls.

Next it is my turn. "You think Tony would want this, right Daddy?"

"I do baby girl."

"okay. Let's get up there then."

He slowly walks me to the end of the aisle and I look up and make eye contact with my groom and an instantaneous smile erupts on my face and I maintain eye contact with him all the way down the aisle. When we get there, my Daddy puts my hand in Christian's and whispers his warning about treating me right and Christian nods.

After our very amazing ceremony, we share a passionate kiss and everyone applauds us. Mr. And Mrs. Grey. I am now Mrs. Christian Grey.

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you Mr. Grey."

We walk back down the aisle and we have dinner and speeches from the maid of honor and best man.

After we dance, the kids stay with the Greys while Christian whisks me away to our honeymoon abroad.

After we're on the jet in the air, Christian takes me to his on board bedroom and makes love to me delicately and it was absolutely perfect.

As we're laying there sated, I decide to broach a topic I'd been thinking about. "Do you want to have more babies?"

He looks over at me. "Of course baby. Why do you ask? Do you want more babies?"

"I think I'm ready."

"Then ditch the birth control and let's make a baby." I smile at him.

"We can practice for now. I have to get my IUD removed by a doctor."

"Then let's go to a doctor in London and get it removed."

"Damn, someone is in a hurry to impregnate me."

"You're even more beautiful growing babies and I can't wait to see you pregnant with my own flesh and blood. All of our kids are mine but.. you know what I mean."

"I do. Let's practice more, shall we?"

"I like that idea."

He fucks me and makes love to me for several hours before we decide to go and eat.

2 Weeks later

We're on our way home from our honeymoon and I am homesick. Mostly for my babies. We traveled around Europe and in London, the first week, we got my IUD removed.

He's been repeatedly trying like hell to put a baby in me ever since. I'm definitely enjoying trying.

We finally arrive at Sea Tac and Sawyer is there waiting for us with the SUV. Christian carries me to the awaiting SUV as if I'm incapable of walking. He places me into the back seat and climbs in behind me.

When we arrive at the Grey's mansion, I'm the first to jump out and I practically run up to the house. I knock and then realize Christian is right behind me when he puts an arm around my waist. I look up at him and smile.

Grace opens the door and gives us quick hugs as we enter and then suddenly I hear my daughter running towards me and I crouch down and catch her as she runs into my arms. "I missed you Mommy and Daddy."

"We're home now. Did you have fun?"

"So much fun. Ben and James were a pain my butt though." I smile and shake my head slightly.

"That's what brothers are for. Let me go see them and Toni." I let go of her and she runs into Christian's arms as I go and find the other kids and hug and kiss them all. "How were they?" I ask Grace.

"They were all great. You have very well behaved children Ana."

"Thank you for keeping them while we were gone."

"It's no problem dear. They are all family and Angie has been over several times to help. She is such an angel."

"Yes she is."

We stay for dinner with the Greys and Kate and Elliot and Mia and Ethan and Angie all come over and join us.

I just admire my babies most of the time because they seem to have grown in the last 2 weeks but it's probably just me.

We finally go home and spend the rest of the day with our children. After we bathe them and put them to bed, we go to bed ourselves and my husband worships my body with his own until I fall asleep in his arms sated.

4 months later

The twins are now 2 and Toni is now 1. The kids are all perfect the 3 youngest look so much like Tony that it is unreal. They are beautiful, as is Christy.

They all love Christy's ponies but we decided to get another one so they all have one of their own.

Our marriage has been wonderful. For someone who once claimed not to have a heart, he is quite an amazing husband.

As we're laying in a post coital embrace, Christian asks me an unexpected question. "Your breasts have grown are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"No, I'm not sure. I hadn't even thought to get a test. I will go to the doctor in the morning."

He smiles brightly. "I'm willing to bet you are."

"I don't doubt it. We go at it like bunnies." I giggle.

Today I'm going to the doctor to get a checkup. I hadn't even thought to check if I was pregnant until now. I have been waiting for symptoms but there haven't been any.

They do blood and urine screens and I sit in the exam room awaiting results filled with nerves as well as excitement. Maybe I will have another one of Christian's babies and he will get to witness it this time.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when the doctor reemerges in the room with a huge smile on her face. "So?"

"You are definitely pregnant. Your HCG levels are pretty high. I'd like to do an ultrasound. I need you on the table and to lift your shirt."

I nod and lay back on the table and lift my shirt above my non existent bump.

She gets out the machine and wand. "I don't know if you're far enough along to see it this way but I want to try and if not, we can try transvaginally."

"Okay."

She squirts the goop on my belly and I watch the screen intently as she scans. Finally I see the little blip. "I'd say your about 11 weeks." She says after measuring it. "congratulations."

"Thank you."

She wipes off my belly. "I'd like to see you every 4 weeks. I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You know the drill Mrs. Grey."

"I do. See you in 4 weeks then." She leaves the room and I get up and go make a follow up appointment at the front and Sawyer takes me to Grey House because Christian will want to know the results. He was so eager to put a baby in me.

I get through security without a problem and head up to the 20th floor.

Once I arrive, I'm greeted by Andrea who just waves me through without even saying anything. She knows Mr. Grey doesn't want her questioning me and would want me to interrupt him.

I walk into his office and find him deep in thought. "Mr. Grey, do you have a moment?" he looks up at me and smiles.

"Always for you Mrs. Grey. How can I help you?"

I saunter over to him and sit down on his lap and kiss him sweetly. "We're pregnant."

He grins from ear to ear. "This is fantastic. How far along?"

"11 weeks."

He kisses me deeply. "We should celebrate." He picks me up and Carries me to the couch and makes love to me. "You're amazing Mrs. Grey. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome and thank you too. You put it in there." I giggle and he chuckles but looks incredibly proud of himself.

"I have one more meeting and then will you go home with me?"

"Definitely baby."

He gets up and puts his pants back on and gives me a kiss after he is situated. I get up and put my pants back on and he goes out to his next appointment.

I must've fallen asleep because I'm awoken to kisses on my face. I open my eyes and find my handsome husband. "hey baby."

"Hey yourself. Let's go home to our other babies."

"Mmm… let's do." He helps me sit up and offers me a hand to get up and I eagerly take it and as soon as I'm stood up, I throw my arms around him and kiss him feverishly.

"One more round before we go home?"

"sure." He helps to remove my pants and bends me over his desk and fucks me hard and fast. "fuck! You're skilled Mr. Grey."

"I could say the same about you Mrs. Grey."

He kisses my back through my clothes as he pulls out. He helps me up and helps me put my pants back on and puts himself back in his pants. "let's go home to our children."

"Let's do."

We go home and spend the rest of the day with our kids.


	13. Chapter 13

10 weeks later -- 21 weeks pregnant

It has been 10 weeks since we found out we're pregnant with another baby Grey. We told the kids that they're getting a new brother or sister and Christy is the most excited about the prospect. The other 3 didn't seem particularly interested. They don't really understand what is going on.

We are now 21 weeks pregnant and we have an appointment to get an ultrasound today to find out the gender of baby Grey.

Our kids have been fantastic. Angie is a GREAT help with them all. Christy has been learning to play piano and she excels at it. She definitely got that skill from her father.

Today after our ultrasound appointment, we are having a gender reveal party. All the Greys and my Dad will be in attending. I don't even invite my Mom anymore. She just comes up with lame excuses as to why she can't make it.

"Ana, are you ready baby?" he says as he approaches me at my vanity putting finishing touches on my light makeup.

I finish applying my lip gloss and smack my lips together. "Now I am." I stand and wrap my arms around my mouth wateringly handsome husband. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him sweetly. "Let's go baby." I whisper against his lips.

He takes my hand and leads me downstairs. We kiss our kids goodbye and I give Angie and Gail a hug.

When we arrive at the doctor's office, we are brought back to the ultrasound room.

I lay back on the table as usual and impatiently wait for the arrival of the tech. I'm hoping it isn't the judgmental one.

When the woman enters the room, I'm relieved that it isn't the one that gave me the attitude last time.

"Let's see what we're having Mr. And Mrs. Grey."

I nod and she starts moving the wand around and clicking and measuring. "Looks like you're having a boy. Congratulations."

I smile brightly and look up at my husband who has a permanent smile stuck on his handsome face with a tear in his eye. She hands him the pictures she took and he leans down and gives me a sweet kiss.

The tech discreetly leaves the room after congratulating us again.

"Call Gail and tell her it has to be blue."

He helps me up. "I'll call on the way home."

We leave the office hand in hand and he helps me into the back of the SUV and he slides in behind me.

He gives me a soft kiss and he calls Gail. She is baking the cake but we just had to tell her what food coloring to use.

After he gets off the phone with her he gives me another kiss.

All of the sudden, something hits the car on Christian's side and we are sent spinning across 2 lanes of traffic and I must've hit my head because everything goes black.

Christian's POV

A car just came out of nowhere and hit us and the SUV started spinning across 2 lanes of traffic. We hit a pole and I lost consciousness.

When I woke back up, I look around at my surroundings and remember what happened. I notice that Ana isn't anywhere to be found. Her car door is open and she is gone. I notice Taylor unconscious in the front seat. I unbuckle my belt and shake his shoulder, willing him to wake up. Eventually he starts to move. "Taylor, Ana is gone. We need to find her. Her and the baby could be in danger."

"That fucking car came out of nowhere. What the fuck?"

"Let's get out in case there is a gas leak or something. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. Are you?"

"I'm pretty sure my arm is broken but it is nothing that I can't handle."

We both crawl across the passenger's side seats and get out. There are people everywhere watching this unfold and I hear sirens approaching. "Contact Sawyer. We need to have him help us find Ana."

"On it sir."

I start asking the strangers standing around staring if they've seen my wife. Everyone acts like they didn't see anything. When the cops and ambulance show up, I refuse to go with them so they painfully set my arm and wrapped a brace around it. I tell them that we will come to the hospital after we have found my wife, because she may need treatment as well.

Sawyer finally shows up to pick us up and we get in and he tells us that we have to wait until she hits her panic button to track her.

He takes us back to the house so we can wait for a way to track Ana. I can't lose Ana and the baby. I need them.

Ana's POV

I wake up feeling disoriented. I'm tied to something. I open my eyes and I'm in a basement or a warehouse or something. I notice that I'm only wearing a bra and panties. Fuck. I start squirming trying to get out of this chair but it is no use. The ties are cutting into my skin. It's then that I remember the panic button. I can feel the bracelet on my wrist yet so I push the button.

I hear a commotion and then the door opens and I can't believe my eyes. Jose is standing before me and he has some kind of paddle. Fuckkk. "Well hello Ana."

"Jose, what is going on here?"

"I'm taking you back. You were almost mine and then Grey had to swoop in and 'rescue' you. You didn't need saving. You wanted me."

"No I didn't Jose. I always thought of you like a brother."

He walks up to me and backhands me hard. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up! YOU ARE MINE ANA!! I helped Elena to take care of that first husband of yours and you were supposed to be mine but you went with Grey, yet again. I can't have that so I came back for you and now we will be together forever. We will send that baby back to Grey so we can create our own family."

"Jose…"

He backhands me again and grabs my chin to make me look at him. He forcefully kisses me and I almost puke. "it is time to consummate our relationship now Ana."

He unties me from the chair and stands me up and leads me towards a room he is behind me pushing me towards the room when I start feeling brave. I head butt him and turn around quickly and knee him in his nuts and I kick him over and sit astride him and punch him repeatedly.

Once he is unconscious, I find his restraints and restrain him so he can't go anywhere and I spit on him. "Fuck you Jose!" I take his keys and go unlock the door to where I'm at and go upstairs and search frantically for some clothes.

I don't find any but I find a sheet on the bed and wrap it around me. I carefully get out of the house and take off walking, trying to find another house so I can call for help.

I finally come up on another house and I walk up to the door and knock. A woman answers the door. "Can you let me use your phone. I just escaped from a crazy man and I need to contact my husband."

She nods and invites me in. She gives me the phone and I dial my husband's number.

"Grey"

"Christian, I need help. I got out of there after restraining him but I have no clothes and I don't want to wander around here with a sheet wrapped around me."

"We are almost there baby. Just hold on a little longer. Stay on the phone with me. Let me know when you see us."

About that time, I see the SUV come into view. "There. I see you. I'm in the house on the right."

"Okay baby. Come on out."

"Okay I love you. I'm giving this lady her phone back."

"I love you too." I hang up and hand the kind lady her phone back.

"I would hug you, but considering my state of undress, it would just be weird. My husband and I will pay you for you letting me use your phone. I will send him or one of our security officers to bring you something for your trouble."

"thank you dear but that isn't necessary."

"No. You basically just saved me. Thank you." She nods. I walk out of the door and I see my husband get out of the back seat and come rushing to me and wraps his arms around me and I notice his arm wrapped up and he helps me into the back of the SUV. He slides in behind me. "someone needs to give that lady a little money for letting me use her phone."

"I've got it." Says Sawyer. Christian hands him a couple hundreds and he gets out and goes to give it to the lady.

"Where is the guy that had you?"

"It's Jose and he is down this road a little bit. I beat his ass and restrained him in the basement."

"Are you hurt Ana?"

"My head hurts but I think I'm fine. The baby is still kicking so he is fine too."

He wraps his good arm around me and gives me a sweet kiss. "I'm so glad you're okay baby."

"Me too. You got hurt in the wreck?"

"My arm. But we will go to the hospital and get us all checked out to make sure since we're probably all experiencing some level of shock."

Luke comes back. I tell him where to find Jose and we drive there and Taylor and Sawyer both go in and Christian just holds me intermittently kissing my head. "I love you."

"I love you too Christian." I say as I drift off to sleep.

About 20 minutes later, I'm awoken because the police and an ambulance have arrived and they want to question me and I tell them everything.

"We have everything we need. He will go away for a long time Mrs. Grey."

"Good. Thank you."

"We have to get checked out at the hospital so are we free to go?" Christian asks.

"Yes, go ahead and good luck to you both."

Taylor and Sawyer both get into the vehicle and we head to the hospital.

We all 3 have mild concussions and Christian has his broken arm but we are all safe and well, including my baby.

We go home and kiss all our kids and let everyone know what happened so we just outright tell them all that it is a boy and excuse ourselves to shower together and then we lay down together and nap. He just holds me. He knows what I need.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been 9 weeks since Jose kidnapped me. 9 blissfully uneventful weeks. I'm under no illusion that it is the last time Christian or I will be targets.

Christy is now 6 and the twins almost 3 and Toni is almost 2.

I'm now 30 weeks pregnant with our son, Theodore Christian Grey.

My relationship with Christian has been stronger than ever.

The kids are all fantastic, Christy is excelling in her musical talents. Christy, Ben, James and Toni are all excited to meet their new brother. Well, the 3 oldest are excited. I don't think Toni will fully understand until she meets him.

Today, I'm going to take the kids and Angie and spend the day with my Daddy. Sawyer and Gibson accompany us. Christian had to work today. He is working on a big deal at work that he has to be there to take care of it himself.

When we arrive in our 2 SUVs, I grab Christy and let her out first and she goes running towards her Papa.

Angie and I both carry Toni and James and Sawyer grabs Ben for us.

My Dad is standing in the yard, coming towards us and Christy holds his hand. We haven't visited with my Dad in a long time.

When we get to my Dad I give him the best one handed hug that I can manage. "we came to surprise you and spend the day with you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Annie. You're always welcome here. I'm glad you brought the grandbabies. I miss you all."

I give him James. "papa! I missed you!"

"I missed you and your Brother and sisters as well. Let's get inside. It is a little chilly out here today."

He brings us in. "Annie, do you mind cooking for everyone. I only know how to cook my TV dinners."

I giggle. "I will cook and I'll cook some extra stuff for you to heat up for a little bit so you don't eat too many TV dinners."

"That sounds good to me."

The rest of the day Dad plays with the kids and we all talk as I'm cooking for Dad.

Time flies and I don't realize how late it is until my phone rings and it is my husband.

"Hey, baby." I answer.

"Hey yourself. It is getting late. Are you going to stay the night there?"

"I lost track of time. Can you bring Charlie Tango and stay with us. I need you to hold me."

"I can do that. I love you Ana and I already miss you and the kids like crazy."

"We love and miss you too. I'll see you when you get here baby. I have to put the kids down."

"I'll be there in about 30 minutes and I will help you."

"Thank you baby. See you soon."

I hang up and start giving the kids baths and help them get ready for bed and I set up the guest room for them with playpens that we keep in the back of the SUV.

About that time, my husband comes and joins me as I put all the kids down for the night.

Once we're done, I take Christian into my room and we take a shower together and have extremely quiet shower sex.

We get ready for bed. I wear his t-shirt with panties and he wears just his boxers.

I climb into bed and he crawls in beside me and we fall asleep in each others arms.

In the middle of the night, I'm awoken to the sound of Sawyer screaming for us. I put on some yoga pants and rush downstairs and within minutes Christian is behind me.

I find Sawyer performing CPR on my dad. "what happened Sawyer?"

"He came out for a glass of water and said that his chest hurt and he thought it might be heart burn but then he doubled over clutching his chest. Then he lost consciousness. Call 911."

"I'm already on it." Christian says.

I stay out of Sawyers way as he continues performing CPR. "Daddy, come back to us. I need you."

30 minutes later the ambulance finally show up. They take over CPR. "what the fuck took you guys so long?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am. We came as fast as we could." I shake my head.

"Just take care of Daddy. What hospital will you take him to?"

"Seattle Grace. We have a helicopter readied to take us there."

"My name is Anastasia Grey and this is my husband Christian Grey. You may have heard of him. My point being, we will have your asses if you don't take the best possible care of my Dad."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

They put him onto a gurney and continue to perform CPR. They take him and put him into the ambulance immediately.

"We have to go Christian. See if Angie and Gibson will stay here with the kids And drive back to Seattle in the morning."

"Okay baby." He goes to ask them and they agreed to stay. We get dressed really quick and we head out to the SUV with Sawyer and Christian helps me in and slides in beside me and buckles me in and then himself. We drive to Charlie Tango. Of course he brought Charlie.

When we arrive at the hospital about an hour later. I go straight in whenever we get there and ask for my Dad and Christian is holding me at this point. They send us to where my Dad is and we meet with his doctor.

"He needs a bypass. We need to get him into surgery immediately. We need you to sign this to give us permission to operate."

I take the paper and sign it. "Give him the best possible care. He is very important to me and my kids."

"We will do what we can Mrs. Grey."

I go into my Dads room and I kiss his forehead just before they take him off to surgery. He is now on a ventilator that is breathing for him. "Pull through this Daddy. You are not finished yet. Stay away from the bright light."

After they take him, Christian wraps his arms around me and kisses my head and I finally start sobbing.

He picks me up bridal style and takes me to the waiting room. He holds me on his lap and comforts me.

We stay in the waiting room for about 6 hours before the doctor comes back out and I jump up and walk briskly to where he is. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. We had to perform a quadruple bypass. He will have to start eating better. We will give you a list of foods he should stay away from whenever we discharge him. He will need someone close to him while he is recovering."

"We will bring him back to stay with us until he recovers."

"I am very confident that he will make a full recovery."

"Can I see him now?"

"Yes, of course. Only 2 visitors at a time."

I nod and take my husband's hand and the doctor leads us to my dad, who is in ICU.

He looks so fragile and tiny in comparison to his big hospital bed. I take his hand in mine as Christian gets us chairs to sit in next to his bed. "Christian, that spare guest house that no one is staying in. How would you feel about letting him live there after he recovers?"

"We can make that happen baby. He can stay in our guest room until he recovers."

I smile at him. "Another reason you're the best husband. Now I just have to talk my Dad into it. He is a very stubborn man, just like my husband."

"I have a pretty stubborn wife as well. He loves you so he will most likely agree to make you happy."

"I love you Christian. Forever."

"I love you forever too baby."

The next 24 hours pass by slowly. The kids and Angie and Gibson finally got home today and they are all good.

Christian gives me a kiss. "I'm going to go home to check in with the kids and get us a change of clothes."

"Okay baby. Can you bring something to eat as well?"

"Of course baby. Only healthy food though because we need to take care of our health so this doesn't happen to us."

I smile at him and give him another sweet kiss.

After Christian leaves, I hold Daddy's hand and lay my head on the bed beside him and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to his voice. "Annie?" he almost whispers. I look up at him and smile. "Mind telling me why I'm here?"

"You had a heart attack and lost consciousness Daddy. They had to do a quadruple bypass to save you. You've been here for a day."

"Oh my."

"I am telling you now, YOU are coming to stay with us while you recover and then you can live in our guest house so I can continue to help take care of you. Healthy foods only from here on out."

"But my shop?"

"we will build you one on our property. You scared the shit out of me Daddy. I can't lose you yet." I start crying softly and he rubs my hand to comfort me and I reach up and give him a slight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Annie."


	15. Chapter 15

It has been 10 weeks since my Dad had a heart attack. He is recovering very well. We had to have a talk with the kids about jumping on Papa because of his heart surgery.

Dad just moved into the guest house 4 weeks ago. The Grey men helped move so he wouldn't try to do it himself. He is a proud man and doesn't like relying on anyone for help. I told him to suck it up because we will be helping him every step of the way in his recovery and he finally got over it and accepted the help.

The twins just turned 3 and Toni just turned 2. Theodore Raymond Grey is set to arrive any day now. We are all impatiently awaiting his arrival.

Today, we will finally meeting him. We're going in to be induced this afternoon. I don't know which of us is more excited about this, me, my kids, or Christian.

Christian has been super cautious and protective of us all. We have been trying to induce labor with sex for the last week, hoping it would work, but it has not helped. This boy is more stubborn than his Dad. I didn't know that was humanly possible.

He walks up behind me as I'm trying to find clothes that are comfortable. He wraps his arms around my insanely large baby bump. He pushes my hair off my neck and kisses me sweetly in that spot below my ear. Fuck! "one more time before we go baby? We aren't going to have sex for 6 weeks after today. I will make it worth it.

I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly, "One more time, Mr. Grey."

He smiles. "bend over and put your hands against the wall baby."

I do as I'm told and next thing I know he is buried inside me. "Oh my God!"

"You Okay, baby?"

"I'm fucking fantastic. Fuck me baby."

He proceeds to pound into me like his life depends on it. "Cum with me baby!" he says.

I detonate around him, taking him with me. He keeps his hands on my hips and bends over and kisses my bare back and slowly pulls out and sits on the bench and pulls me down into his lap. "You good, baby?"

"Like I said, I am fantastic because my husband has pleased me immensely."

He gives me a sweet kiss. "My wife pleased me immensely as well."

After our breathing regulates, he helps me up. "I will help you to choose a dress." I nod and he let's me up and suddenly, there's a gush of water between my legs. I look up at him and smile.

"Help me get cleaned up and dressed and get out of here before the—Argh!! Fuck!!"

He breathes with me and once it passes, he helps me to get cleaned up and into a comfortable dress between contractions. "These are coming fast."

I agree with him. He scoops me up and carries me down to our awaiting SUV, where Taylor is waiting already. He must've heard me cussing and knew what was happening.

As we're driving down the road, I get an overwhelming urge to push. "Christian." I reach down between my legs and feel my son's head. "he is coming out NOW! Pull over!"

He gets a look of panic on his face. Taylor pulls over into a driveway and Christian helps me to lay across the back seat and he looks under my skirt. Taylor calls 911 and puts it on speaker and the operator directs Christian how to deliver our son. "next contraction, you need to push."

I nod and then I'm hit with another contraction and I push hard throughout it.

Within 4 pushes, I hear his glorious cries and my husband lays our son on my chest. About that time, the ambulance arrives and takes me and Teddy onto a gurney, still connected by the umbilical cord. The paramedics tie off the cord and has my husband cut it. They hand him a warmer blanket and they place the baby into his arms and they wrap him up and they drive us to the hospital.

Once we arrive, we are brought up to the labor and delivery floor. They take the baby from Christian to check him out and Dr. Greene comes in and checks me out. "did you deliver the baby, Mr. Grey?"

"yes, is everything okay?"

"Perfectly fine. You did excellent considering the circumstances. We have to start Mom on some antibiotics to fight off possible infection caused by having the baby in a less than sterile environment. Everything looks great though. Congratulations Mom and Dad."

"Thank you."

She leaves the room after cleaning me up. My husband leans down and gives me a sweet kiss. "You did fantastic baby."

"You did pretty great yourself Christian. You just delivered our baby in the back of an SUV. I'm proud of you."

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

20 minutes later they come back with our son. "He is perfectly healthy Mom and Dad." She hands him to me. "I think he is hungry Mom. Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Grey."

She leaves the room to give us privacy. I scoot over on the bed while feeding our son. "You should call our families and let them know that he is here."

"I will." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls and let's his family and my Dad and Angie know that the baby is here. Over the next 24 hours, the whole family, including our perfect children, come in to visit and are thrilled by Christian's version of how he delivered our baby. He exaggerates a bit but I know he is just as proud of himself as everyone else is by how well he handled a highly stressful event.

The family all dotes over Teddy. Christy is the most excited kid. I don't think the others fully grasp what is going on.

The next day, we are released from the hospital. We have to deal with paparazzi as soon as we get to the doors. We cover up Teddy and Sawyer and Taylor help us to the SUV, walking past the paps whilst they shout questions at us.

I can tell the paps just pissed off my husband but he is holding the baby so he keeps it together. After we both get into the SUV and he closes the door, he places Teddy in his car seat and he checks and rechecks that he is secured safely.

We have a couple that attempt to follow us. We eventually lose them and head home.

Once we go through the gates, we see a LOT of cars. Mia must've decided to throw us a welcome home party and I just giggle.

He smiles and kisses me sweetly. "Let's make an appearance and then we can send them all home. Sound good?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan, Mr. Grey."

He gets out first and comes around and lets me out and picks up our son's car seat and carries him and takes my hand with his available hand and we walk into our home.

We are immediately greeted by all the Greys and Dad and Angie and kids.

For the next hour, they all dote on Teddy some more and I love on my other children to make sure that they don't feel as if they are replaced.

After an hour, we kick everyone out that doesn't live here. I feed and change Teddy and put him to bed and grab the monitor and go back downstairs. Dad goes to his house and we sit down with our older kids and eat dinner.

After dinner, I excuse myself and pump and bring my breast milk to Christian and I go back to bed and take a much needed nap.

6 weeks later

It has been 6 weeks since our handsome Teddy bear came into the world in a rather dramatic fashion. The other kids are just now getting that he is staying with us and they are happy for the most part. I sense a little jealousy from the smaller kids but all in all, Teddy is the perfect addition to our loving family.

Today, I'm going to the doctor to get cleared for sex and get an IUD. My baby maker is going to get a much needed break.

Sawyer takes me to my OB and waits in the waiting room for me as I go back to the exam room.

They do the usual standard tests and when the doctor comes in, she checks me out and clears me. "Are you wanting birth control, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, an IUD please."

She nods and inserts the IUD. "there you go."

"Thank you Dr."

She nods and leaves the room and I put my skirt back on and shove my panties into my purse and smirk.

I head out of the exam room and start to walk towards the waiting room and grab Sawyer and we go out to the SUV. I get into the back. "Grey House please."

"Okay, Ana." He raises his eyebrows at me through the rearview mirror and I giggle.

"Sawyer, I have a question."

"what is it, Ana?"

"Are you and Angie a thing? I mean I'm perfectly fine with it. I just get vibes off of you two whenever you're together."

"I am seeing her actually. I have been for over a year. Is that a problem?"

"No. Of course not. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't imagining it."

He chuckles. "Definitely not your imagination Ana."

"Thanks for telling me."

"No problem Ana. I consider you a friend and anytime you ask me about something, I will be honest with you. We're here."

I smile. "See you later Luke. You already know this could take a while."

He chuckles. "Have fun, Ana."

He comes around and helps me out and I enter the lobby and go straight to the 20th floor. Whenever I arrive, I'm greeted by Andrea as usual.

"Go on through, Mrs. Grey."

I nod and walk into Christian's office and find him staring out the floor to ceiling windows. I lock the door and take off my heels quietly and stalk towards my handsome husband. "Got a few minutes, Mr. Grey?"

"I always have time for my wife." He says as he turns around and stalks towards me as well. We meet in the middle. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his unruly copper hair and I pull him down to me and kiss him feverishly.

"Fuck me Christian." He smiles brightly and his lips collide back into mine and he picks me up by my ass and carries me to the couch and lays me down and fucks me hard and fast.

"Fuck, you're a spectacular woman Anastasia Grey."

"My husband is pretty spectacular. I must've gotten it from him."

"Stay here and nap until my meeting in a few minutes is over. I want to have access to my wife for the rest of my workday. If you're okay with it, of course."

"It would be my pleasure."

He kisses me sweetly as he pulls out and he gets up and situates himself and he helps me up to get situated as well. "I have to go baby. I will be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

He gives me another sweet kiss and he leaves the room.

The rest of the day is basically the same, napping during his meetings and fucking in between.

After the workday is over, we head home and spend the rest of the evening with all of our children until we put them to bed.

Then we go to bed ourselves and make love before drifting off to sleep, only waking to tend to Teddy.


End file.
